Fatal Obsessions
by Transparent Existance
Summary: What started out as an enthusiastic fan, became a silent stalker, and the the obsession grew, and no one caught on until he'd made his move, and Drake was gone. Warning: pretty dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Fatal Obsession**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Drake and Josh, nor do I intend to profit from this written work. It's simply me getting an idea outside the confines of my mind._

**RandomNotes:** _I've been gone from Fanfiction a long time, the real world sank its teeth deep into my essence, and, I've been trapped. I'm rusty, I'm tinkering with a different show, and I've plenty cruel things on the mind. Cut me a little slack, okay? I'm not on my own computer, and I'm working 40 hours a week, updates may be slow, but I always finish what I start, Promise, so, enjoy, and, Hello to all of you I've missed! I am so very exhausted..._

**Chapter one. **

He sat within the polyester walls of the grey minivan, the only illumination a pale green from the screen of his remained oblivious to everything when he was texting, everything except those sounds of the outside world. More pacifically, the sound of _his_ voice, flowing through the air like the sweetest harmony. That chuckle, ah yes, he cold see it now, that grin! Every movement of his body from the wave of his short dark hair to the swing of his legs made Shane's flesh crawl. Was there ever a creature so beautiful as Drake Parker?

But these weren't questions he was supposed to ask. He had to keep away, couldn't let these thoughts control him. Drake was too perfect, to pursue him, to hold him would be more disastrous them loving Evan. More unpredictable then Elisa, but, loving anyone would be different then Elisa, she had loved him of her own will… "And look where that got her…" Shane thought softly as he continued to watch Drake and his brother walk into their house. He was always watching.

Outside the school, where the girls flanked his every move. In the dark cornors of the theatre where he watched them kiss. The mall, the park, the parking lot, The club where he played his music. Anywhere where there was a roadside, anywhere he wouldn't seem suspicious, he was watching.

"So, the party's at Cindy's?" Josh asked, skeptical of his brother's plans.

"Yeah," Drake grinned, then turned back to his phone to text yet another girl. "you should go Josh, there'll be a lot of girls." Drake pushed. He wasn't sure there'd be any girl's for Josh, he just wanted a safe ride home later.

"Are you going to ditch me at the door again?" Josh asked, a hint of sarcasm on his voice. The last time he'd followed Drake on the party train, Drake had left him on the welcome mat, unsure of what the do, or where to move too. Josh had fumbled about for two hours.

"Not right away," Drake joked. "I wanna meet this girl, she says she'll be there."

"The one you've been texting for the last two weeks? I thought you'd meet her already?"

Drake smiled, lips curled into a blend of excitement and mischief. "No, she says she's not back in town until this weekend."

That grin! That stunning twist of flesh! It was when he could see Drake's eyes, and those mischievous grins seemed meant for him, those were the moments when he wanted the boy. When he didn't care about risk or danger. And it was seeing that look on Drakes features, under the pale moonlight that triggered a need he no longer cared to fight.

_I cant wait to meet you at the party! Sweet dreams. _

The final text of the night was sent, he watched greedily as Drake Fumbled with his phone across the street, as he smiled, and as he disappeared into his house for the night.

Shane sat inside his tomb-like vehickle for several minutes before finally turning the keys. He had four days to decide, to fight this madenning need to have Drake Parker within his grasp. Although, after that look, he doubted he needed three minutes. The darker side of himself, the cruel side, was hungry.

**Note:** _Its short, and, I do believe my cat stepped on the keyboard more then once… Critique and compliments are welcome. They're kinda like the Salt and Band-aides for my creative wounds._


	2. Chapter 2

Fatal Obsession

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Drake and Josh, nor do I intend to profit from this written work. It's simply me getting an idea outside the confines of my mind. _

**RandomNotes:** _So, I figured I might as well try and get two out, before the work week cranks me back into that stagnant rhythm._ _And, seriousness, if I've made mistackes with the characters or anything else right now, please forgive me. I haven't slept in almost two days, and I've worked 16 hours. I'm exhausted, and my cat wont stop getting between me and the keyboard. _

**Chapter two. **

If noise could literally shake a house and break its walls, Josh Nickoles wouldn't be standing anywhere near Cindy Dorfman's house. Smashed red plastic cups were all over the lawn, some accompanied by slobbering teenagers who's obviously never learned about self control. Vomit, shouting, and the charm of drunken speech swelled into an undulating pulse, that once joined with the loud music inside the house made Josh's stomach pinch.

He and Drake were only an hour late, only an hour ago most of these kids could still perform a complete sentence. Josh shook his head as he stepped over two guys arm wrestling on the sidewalk. Drake had all ready entered the house, and Josh was eager to keep up.

*.*.*.*.

His stomach knotted as he watched the brothers walk into The Dorfman girls' house. He wanted to send the text right now, to lead the young musicion into his trap. He wanted, he wanted… He knew very well what he wanted, but could he have it? A part of him was ready to drive away from this madhouse of desires and confussion, but the rest of him, that dark creature, he wanted to stay. He had thought this out long enough. Shane was tired of standing in the back row dreaming about the things he wanted. That he deserved for his loalty to the young man.

"Half an hour," he whispered, clutching the phone tightly in his sweaty hands. Then he could sneak upon the yard, and the boy would be his. There was no turning back, not without consiquences. And this would be so much easier, and rewarding.

*.*.*.*.

The people inside the house were much more colocted then the ones outside. Before Drake knew it girls were swooning around him, and guys talking his ears off. Most of them had been at the show only two hours earlier, but Drake wasn't interested in any of them.

He was searching for his mystery girl, waiting for the phone to light up with her incoming message. He watched Josh move awkwardly through the crowd, eyes down and ever apologetic as he made his way to his brother.

"Have you heard from her yet?" He asked, more focused on the growing crowd of underaged drinkers. The place was becoming a madhouse.

"Not yet, but, I will." Drake smiled. "She hasn't been able to resist me so far."

Josh rolled his eyes and scanned the crowd for anyone who looked new. He didn't really know most of them, but, they were all familier. "I think someone's messing with you Drake."

"No way." Drake leaned against the counter. "She's real, and, if she's not, I've singled out about three who could take her place."

Josh stared at his brother, eyes hard. "You're cold sometimes, Drake."

Drake didn't say anything. "You can leave if you want Josh." He finally turned to his brother. "You obviously don't wanna be here."

Josh immediantly stood his ground. He wanted to be here, standing beside his brother, looking almost as cool, and almost half as comfedent. "No, I wanna be here Drake. I'm just bored." He confessed.

"Yeah, me too, do you wanna-" The phone began to vibrate and light up in his pocket. Drake pulled it out and went straight to the new message.

_I'm in the sideyard, near the tall bushes. Please come out, alone?_

Drake smiled, then turned back to Josh. "Sorry." He made for the back door, then loked back at his brother. "Listen, Josh. If Im not back in about ten minutes, then go home without me."

And then he was gone, lost in a sea of faces and moving bodies. And Josh was left in a mass of distorted faces and loud faces, with that pinching feeling in his gut. A feeling that made him shiver, left him empty and afraid.

.*.*.*.

Drake smoothed his hair back slowly, leaving it with that slightly tossled look that the girls seemed to be crazy for. Who knew though, maybe it was just him that drove them wild?

He walked past many girl in the short distance from the living room to back entrance. Many whom he had already kissed, others who were still waiting. But none of them stood out to hm, not right now. He was looking for the mystery girl. He'd never met her, but she said she'd been to all of his shows. She didn't go to his school, and was always too busy to do anything but text. Josh had been suspicious of the whole senario at first. Maybe he still was? Drake wasn't sure, he'd blown all of Josh's worries off then.

"Hello?" he called softly. There was no reply. "This isnt funny." He said, annoyed after another minute of silence. The leaves rustled, load noises seeping through the branches. Someone was there.

"Hello?" Drake asked again, walking closed to the Thick bushline. There was a sound of hurried movement, scared movement. A small sound of fear, and hen nothing. Drake backed away from the bushes, mind racing.

Drake jumped at the sudden pulsing of his phone. Sweaty palms grabbed the shaking device and flipped it open. There was a message.

Sorry if I scared you, please come in.

Drake shook away his nearves and stepped toward the small opening, stopping before he was all the way in. There was a girl in there, lying on the moist grass unconcious was Marrisa Treppe.

"Marrisa, are you-"Drake turned around at the sound of crushed leaves, and there he saw the face of future nightmares. Shane was twenty- seven, of average height and athletic build. His eyes were the coldest blue that Drake had ever seen. In a few secounds time he had grabbed Drake by the arm and pulled him against his chest. He clamped his free hand over Drake's mouth as tightly as possible, the wrapped his other arm around the struggling boys waist.

Drake struggled against the stranger, pulling as hard as he could, trying despretly to scream over the noise of the house. To make anyone hear him.

"Stop struggling, Drake." Shane's voice was cold, controlling. "You arent going anywhere I don't want you to, so just stop. Do as I say, and she wont get hurt," He breathed down drake's neck, inhaling the fear dreanched sweat. "And niether will Josh."

Drake stopped moving, stopped breathing as he scanned the area for Josh. He wasn't anywhere near the sideyard, he was, at the front door… Josh was leaving!

Drake tried to call out, to yell for josh to turn around and look for him. _Please, Josh please don't just leave! _But Josh couldn't hear him, and Shane's grip was getting tighter.

"I will kill him Drake." Shane's temper was slipping. He leaned his lips against Drake's ear, making the boy cringe. "I know where you live, I've watched you sleep. Listed to every song about every two cent bimbo whose crossed your path. I've been to every show Drake." He moved his hand from Drake's waist to grab something from hs pocket. A folded, white cloth drenched in a foul smelling liquied. He forced it over Drake's mouth, his nose, and held him as he struggled to break away. "Now you're coming with me."

Drake's eyes burned with tears as he tried to fight back, and he watched Josh drive away. Then his vision blurred, and every limb of his body became too heavy. And then there was nothing.

Shane scopped Drake into his arms, holding the unconcious muscicio against his chest felt like too great an acomplishment. His steps were hgurried as he tried to get to his minivan, to take Drake away.

*.*.*.*.

Officer Jack Deanson walked up the steps to the house where all the noise was coming from. This late on a Friday night a noise complaint was the last thing he wanted to deal with.

He had been ready to knock on the door when he saw the man leaving the sideyard, a teenage boy unconcious in his arms. "Sir?"

He watched the man stop, and slowly turn around. He looked about thirty, his features matching the boys enough to seggest realatives. "Sir, what are you doing with that young man?" He asked, watching for anything weird.

"He's my son, officer." Shane lied, holding Drake possesivly. "He was supposed to be watching his little brother while I was at work, instead he snuck off to this party."

Officer Deanson nodded slowley. "Is he all right?"

Shane frowned, "I think he's had too much to drink." He looked down at drake, then back to the trusting officer. "Would it be all right if I brought him to the station tomorrow, maybe ypu guys could teach him a lesson about drinking and sneaking off like he does?"

Officer Deanson smailed, finally, a responsible parent! "I'll see what I can do. Now, get him home."

"Thank you, officer." Shane smiled and strood over to his minivan, carefully laying Drake in the back seat.

He moved his hand under the seat, looking for the small grocery bag, feeling for the crinkling plastic. Once found, he pulled it out, and searched through it for his zip ties. Carefully, but tightly he secured Drakes ankles, then his wrists behind his back. He covered Drakfrom foot to shoulder with an old blanket so no other drivers would see the bingings, and then pressed the dull grey duct tape tightly over the boys mouth. Home was forty-five minutes away, and he didn't want a comotion before they were there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**Don't own Drake and Josh, though, I wouldn't mind it. Heh, hehe. But no, seriously, They arnt mine.

**A/N**: I've decided that writing while I'm half awake isn't a good idea.

Chapter 3

Josh drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as he pulled away from the house. Once again, Drake had ditched him at a party, and standing idly alone made Josh too uncomfortable. So he'd decided to leave, earlier then he was supposed to, but, he didn't think Drake was coming back. There were plenty of girls there, enough to keep Drake busy. And besides, he had a test to study for.

But something felt weird about tonight. This place, this strange girl who'd been texting Drake. It all seemed too different to him. Josh paused, and looked at the house again, scanning the yard for Drake. Everything seemed empty all except a strange movement in the bushes around the side. It almost seemed violent, but ten it stopped. There was nothing. Josh shrugged, and continues driving home.

He rounded the corner, saw the approaching police car, and hesitated. They were probably headed toward Cindy's house. He thought about calling Drake, warning him. But then again, Drake had ditched him. So Josh drove, away from the party, away from trouble, just away.

*.*.*.*.

At first it was just a pounding, an unsteady pulse of pain within his head. That pain was agitated by the flash of light over his closed eyes, every few seconds it happened, like someone was switching the lights on and off. And then it was the ache in his shoulders, a strain on the muscles from being pulled back…

Drake slowly opened his eyes, he felt disorientated and then a sickening fear crept up in his stomach. He couldn't move his arms! He felt The hard plastic cutting into his wrists, the restraint on his ankles. Street lights passed over, their dull light filling the windows and then leaving. A flickering light. He looked to the driver seat, behind the wheel was a man he didn't know, and the fear became stronger. Suddenly he was too afraid, too vulnerable, and he snapped. He began pulling at the bonds violently, until it hurt.

"So, you're awake?"

Drake looked back to the man. His voice held a cool amusement. "I didn't think it'd wear off before I got us home." He chuckled. "I'm Shane."

Shane moved his eyes away from the road to stare at the fear soaked Drake, looking longingly over his young features. Oh, how he'd dreamed of this, how he wanted this. He was ten minutes from home, nothing could stop him.

Drake stared hopelessly out the windows, looking for anything familiar. He needed to stay calm, he needed to find a way out. He tried to remember what had happened, how he'd gotten from Cindy's party, to here. He remembered leaving Josh to meet the mystery girl. He;d gone outside, and that was when he found Marrisa!  
She'd been laying there, on the ground, and then, hands, holding him, he'd fought, then he'd seen Josh leaving… Josh!

Drake felt the car slow down, then the annoying click of a turn signal. "We're home." Shane smiled, as he hit the button for the garage opener and pulled the car inside.

Shane tucked the keys into his pocket and smiled. It had all gone so smoothly, he couldn't believe it. He opened the door, and felt an overwhelming force to his stomach! The little bastard had kicked him!

Drake didn't know what he'd do now, not with his hands and feet bound. But he had to try! So he'd kicked Shane as hard as he could, but now what? He backed away as best he could, and watched in fear as Shane's face twisted into something cruel.

"you ungrateful little bastard!" He shouted as he grabbed for Drake's ankles. As soon as he got hold of them he pulled out his knife and cut the zip tie from Drake's ankles. Drake tried kicking him again, his muffled shouts rising. Then Shane slammed the door shut, and moved to the other side of the car. Shane jerked open the passenger side back door and grabbed Drake by the hair. "That wasn't very nice Drake." He growled as he pulled Drake out of the car.

Drake tried to pull away, but Shane's hold on his hair was tight. He was dragged into the dark house and thrown against the wall so hard he lost his footing and fell. Then Shane was on top of him, his knife against Drake's throat. "Don't you ever do something like that again, or so help me," He stopped, seeing the terror in Drake's eyes, he smiled.

"Do you know how often I've sat in front of your house?" HE smiled, gently caressing the blade against Drake's cheek. "I know where your room is, the room you share with your brother, Josh." Shane knotted his fingers in Drake's hair and held the blade tight against his throat. "If you do something like that again, I'll drive to your house, and I will kill that brother your so fond of, and I will bring his rotting corpse back here for you to see!"

Drake felt tears, but refused to let them show. He starred back at Shane with cold, hateful fear. He wouldn't let anything happen to Josh.

"I see that you understand." Shane moved off of Drake, and pulled him to his feet. Drake let Shane lead him through the house, towards the back until Shane stopped to open a door. Inside was the barest bathroom Drake had ever seen.

"I'm going to untie your hands now. There are no windows in there, no razors, nothing that you can use to escape. Go clean yourself off, take care of business." Shane reached into Drake's pocket and took his cell phone then cut the tie from Drake's wrists and shoved him into the room. "I'll get you out in the morning." The door was slammed, and locked from the outside.

Drake tore the tape from his mouth and pounded on the door, all of his anger flowing out. "Why are you doing this?" He shouted, hitting the door until his hands were red and numb. But there was no answer, just the distant clatter of voices on a television set.

Drake leaned against the door, sliding down to the floor and hugging his knees close to his chest, and there he cried.

*.*.*.*.

It was ten in the morning when Josh woke up from a nightmare he couldn't remember. But it had been strong enough to leave him covered in a cold sweat. He looked around the room for Drake, but he wasn't in his bed. "Drake must have crashed somewhere else." Josh whispered.

Josh pulled himself out of bed and moved downstairs, he could smell food in the kitchen. Both of his parent's were up, sitting at the table.

"Josh, your up;" Audrey smiled. "Were you and Drake at a girl named Cindy's last night?"

"yeah," Josh replied, looking at them strangely. "Did something happen?"

Walter stood up, looking over his son. "They found a girl outside who'd been hurt pretty badly," Walter sighed. "Hit in the face, and drugged. A lot of the kids there were pretty messed up."

"We were there," Josh said. "I left after about fifteen minutes."

"Did Drake get home alright?" Audrey asked.

Josh looked at them emptily, Drake wasn't there. "He's, he isn't here," Josh said softly.

Josh didn't wait to see what his parents were going to do, instead he raced upstairs and looked for the pants he'd worn last night. He reached into the pockets and grabbed his phone. No missed calls, no messages. He opened the texting messenger.

_Where are you Drake? Are you okay?_

A moment later, a text came in.

_Drake isn't coming home. He's mine._

"Dad!" Josh yelled, as he ran down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I hold no claim to Drake and Josh, or the song 'I've just seen a face', that belongs to the Beatles, because they're awesome.

**A/N:** I'm drunk.

They were at the police station faster then they thought posible, like instant transmission from the moment they'd read that text and Drake's phone had turned off. If it had been a joke of some kind, they weren't laughing. All they'd left for Megan when she';d wake up was cold breakfast and a simple note.

_We'll be back soon. Take care._

They waited anxiously until Officer Grey was ready to see them. Officer Darren Grey was an attractve man at the age of thirty-nine. His skin was weather tanned, and his eyes a warm brown, but they were tired eyes. He smialed tiredly at Josh and his parents as they entered his office.

"How can I help you folks?"

"We think someones taken our son." Audrey said hurridly. "He didn't come home last night, and when our other son tried to message him this morning, we got a strange message back."

"We have to wait forty-eight hours before a missing persons report can be filed. It's possible that your son is with his friends."

"We thought of that," Walter replied. "We've called all of them, no one's seen him since the party lasdt night."

Officer Grey looked at his papers. "The party at Cindy Dorfmans house?"

"Yeah," Josh answred. "Drake's been getting texts from a strange girl latly, he wanted to go to meet her."

The name sounded familier. "Can I see the message you got this morning?"

Josh pulled out his phone and brought up the message before handing his phone over to Officer Grey.

He looked over the text, it was short, and, he had to admit if it'd turned up on one of his children's phones, he'd be worried too. But he was sure he'd heard The name Drake earlier. He handed Josh back his phone and began shuffling through his papers. Sure enough, the name was on a statement he'd taken from a Marissa Trepe a few hours ago.

He looked to Josh. "Are there a lot of Drake's at your school?"

"No." Josh replied.

"I ask only because we found a girl this morning who'd been beaten up last night, She said she'd wondered outside to throw up, and the person who attacked her had asked if she was 'Drake'. It's possible that whoever was out there, was waiting for your son."

The rustling in the bushes…That could have been Drake! Josh cursed inside his head, why hadnt he waited! "I saw a lot of movement in the bushes beside the house…"Josh said quietly.

Audrey grasped Walter's hand tightly, her chest hurt. "Why would someone want to take our son?"

Officer Grey looked at them solemly. There were so many demented people out there, the reason's were limitless. "There's no way to know unless he contacts you again." He amswered honestly. "It could be ransom, someone who's holding some sort of grudge against any of you," No, he thought. The message had said _He's mine_. It was more then that. "Or, there are, other motives,"

"Like what?" Walter asked, his stomach sinking.

"Whoever sent this could be some sort of stalker," He exhaled. "Or sexual predator."

"No," Audrey whispered, tears in her eyes.

Officer Grey straightened up. "Don't be alarmed yet," He tried to reassure them. "I'll get my people on this immediantly, we'll try and get this straightened up." He dug some papers from his desk and handed them to walter. "I'll need you to fill these out, then I want you to go home, try and get some sleep. I'll call you as soon as I've got something."

*.*.*.*.

Drake woke up on the cold linolium floor, his head pounding and his limbs sore. At first he couldn't remember where he was, and when the memories came back, he hoped it was a nightmare. But it was as real as the light bruising on his wrists, amnd this cold, empty bathroom. He stood on shakey legs and went to use the toilet. He searched every drawer of the sink, but they were empty. There was nothing he could use to defend himself.

Shane heard the flush and knew that Drake was awake. He'd sat outside the door until Drake had fallen asleep last night, listening to his anger, and then the sounds of broken breathing as he'd cried. It had been beautiful, but he hadn't showered. Shane was sure he'd instructed him to get cleaned up.

"Drake," He called from outside the door. "Drake you didn't shower."

"I'm not going to." Drake's voice leaked from the other side of the door.

Shane chuckled. "You'll do it yourself, or I will come in there and help you." It was a command. "You have ten minutes Drake."

Drake kicked the door as hard as he could and was rewarded with pain. He didn't want to do anything this guy wanted him to, he just wanted to go home. But he didn't want Shane to come inside the bathroom, it seemed like the only place he was safe. Behind this locked door, it was only hjim. There was no dangerous stranger, things seemed a little less real.

So he turned on the shower, and undressed quickly. The warm water did little to relieve the pain in his muscles, to calm his fears. But it felt good all the same. He cleaned off quickly, towling himself dry and slipping back into his clothes. As he saw it, his best hope for things going well was to play along, to find out what Shane wanted, and try to escape.

The lock on the door clicked open moments after Drake had dressed, and standing triumphantly in it's frame was Shane. He was ever bit as cold and terrorfing as Drake remembered from the night before. About six feet tall, muscular, and at least in his late thirties. Short cut brown hair was combed back from his Blue eyes. The knife was still in his hand.

"It's time for breakfest." Shane said polietly. His actions however, were not. He grabbed Drake roughly by the arm and drug him into the small kitchen. There were pankackes and orange juice on the table. Shane shoved Drake into an emptry chair, comanding him to sit still. Drake did as he was told, watching shane closely as the man fastened lenghtend handcuffs to each of his wrists. They were attached to the arms of the chair, giving him just enough reach to eat.

"Can I ask you something?" Drake asked quietly.

Shane sat across from Drake, watching closly. "What do you want to know?" He smiled.

"Why are you doing this?"

Shane shook his head. "That would be the first thing you wanted to know. Nothing about how my night was, how my ribs are after you kicked them. Just 'why am I doing this?'." Shane scoffed, and began to eat. "Eat your food."

Drake looked down at the pancakes, straining against the cuffs to cut them and eat. He wanted to know why he was here, he didn't care about Shane's ribs. "it's good," He said quietly, trying the oppisite of angering the man.

Shane smiled, a creepy sort of satisfaction. "Thank you." He put his fork down. "You are here, Drake, because I want you here, because ever since I first saw you, I've wanted you. And now I have you. I've spent weeks thinking about you, trying to stay away, but these things don't always work. It's a drive boy, and human need." He drank from his cup. "And now I'm filling it. I wanted you, now I have you."

Drake looked at Shane, starred him in the eyes. "So what happens now?" He saw Shane's annoyance, and cringed.

"I'll keep you around until I'm bored with you," Shane mused. "When I'm tired of the sight of you, when I no longer crave your body, I'll get ride of you." He smiled. "it's as simple as that."

Drake pulled at the cuffs, he wanted out, now. Shane stood and walked over to him, watching him struggle. "You arent getting away." He said with annoyance. "Now stop that before you start to bleed!" He leaned over Drake, smelling his fear, kissing his neck.

"Stop!" Drake yelled.

Shane balled his fist and punched Drake in his chest. "See how your ribs like it." he spat as Drake cringed and gasped for breath. Then he took Drake's phone from his pocket, holding it in front of him.

"You know, I sent your brother the spookiest text this morning. I'm sure its been tormenting him all morning." Shane grinned, and Drake heard the click of the phone's camera. "How do you think he'd like to see you this way? I could tell him that it's all his fault, that he shouldn't have left you there alone. Would you like that?" Shane asked, malice on his voice.

"No, please just leave Josh out of this," Drake begged.

"What will you do to stop me?" Shane asked.

Drake starred at the man. He didn't want Josh thinking this was his fault, he didn't want Josh to see him like this either. "What do you want me to do?" Drake asked quietly.

"Sing." Shane commanded. "It's that simple.

"Sing?" Drake asked.

"Yeah," Shane smiled. "Your voice was one of the first things that attracted me to you. There are plenty of young, attractive boys out there, but, your voice makes you special." HE laughed. "So sing, or I'll send this to your brother with a nasty little side note of how it was all his fault."

"Okay," Drake exhaled. "What do you want to hear?"

Shane circled the table, moving his head as if he were thinking really hard. "You're a fan of the Beatles, Right?"

"Yeah," Drake answered. "What song?" He just wanted to get this over with.

"Oh I don't know," Shane laughed, turning his eyes toward Drakes quickly. "How about 'I've just seen a face'. It makes me think of when I first saw you."

Drake swallowed hard, thinking of the song, trying to get the tune in his head. Then he cleared his throat, and began to sing softly.

"I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place That we'd just met, she's just the girl for me And I want all the world to see we've met…"

"Louder!" Shane ordered.

"Had it been another day I might have looked the other way But I had never been aware And as it is I dream of her tonight…" Drake stopped, he couldn't do this. "I can't…" He pleaded.

"Shame." Shane hit the send button, and closed the phone.

"No," Drake shouted.

*.*.*.*.

Josh was watching the houses pass by as his parents drove home. He didn't want to listen to what they were talking about, or think about what Officer Grey had said. He just wanted all of this to be over.

They were pulling into their driveway when his phone beeped. HE pulled it out of his pocket, it was from Drake's phone! Josh clicked on the photo icon, and waited for it to download. His hands shook as he stared at the image.

"Josh, what is it?" Audrey asked.

Josh handed her the phone, and watched the fear and sorrow fill her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** No ownership do I claim.

Shane was on him secounds after the phone was put down on the table. His hand clapsed over Drake's mouth, pulling Drake's head back against his chest untill his throat was streached tight, vulnerable. Again the knife was at Drake's thraot, acumponied only by Shane's warm breath.

"Don't you ever tell me no," Shane growled. "You don't seem to comprehend the possesion that you are in, Drake. I own you, your life is completely in my hands. Do you understand?"

Drake nodded his head, a wordless yes murmering through Shane's hand. He could feel the skin of his wrists breaking under the strain of the cuffs as he pulled.

"I can't hear you." Shane hissed, pressing his knife slightly against Drake's taunt throat. It cut throughthe skin just enough to make it bleed. "Do you understand?"

Drake tried to respond louder, almost screaming yes into Shane's palm. He was panicing, he could feel the cold steel contrast to the blood on his throat. "Good." Shane put the knife down and leaned his face toward Drake's. Smelling his hair, his sweat, and then tasting the blood. The experience sent chills down Drake's spine.

"I want so very much from you," He whispered, holding Drake close against his body. "So much more then any amount of threats could make you give. Even if I can't take all of your fight Drake, I will break you down."

He released Drake and backed away slowly. He saw Drake's eyes rest on his cell phone, saw the blood around his wrists. "One of your weakest spots Drake, is your family." Shane grabbed the phone and used its camera to take a photo of Drake's bleeding wrist. "You would love to have them think you simply disapeared, wouldn't you?"

"Please don't-"

"WOULDN'T YOU?" Shane yelled.

"Y-Yes…" Drake stammered.

"Here's the deal, Drake." Shane proposed. "Everytime you don't obey me, or, hell, anytime I'm just displeased, I'll send them photo's, text messeges. Anything I fucking want. Is that what you want Drake? To put them through that kind of torment?"

"No," Drake answered. "Just leave them alone, please,"

Shane moved to the junk drawer of his counter and pulled out the duct tape. He pulled a lenth loose and streached it over Drake's mouth. "I call the shots Drake." He uncuffed Drake's wrists and threw him against the wall. He pulled Drake's arms back tight and used the duct tape to restrain them behind his back. "You've been very bad, Drake." He leaned against Drake, his mouth on his ear, bit it, and then pulled away. He lead Drake to a room across from the Bathroom haven, a dark bedroom, almost entirly empty.

Drake stumbled on his feet and feel forward onto the bed, crushing the air from his lungs. Shane grabbed his feet and pulled them up, holding them together as he wrapped the duct tape around Drake's ankles.

"You make me do this." Shane flicked the lights on, then held out the phone once more. Again the camera phone clicked, and Drake fell back defeated. What was he supposed to do? Shane set the phone on top of the dresser and leaned over Drake, holding by the neck. He kissed his forhead, the tape over his mouth, and then down his chest.

He was breathing so hard his hands were shaking, he wanted this very badly, but something wasn't right. Drake was still fighting too hard for him to enjoy it fully. So he moved away, and fiddled with the phone untill both of the new photos were sent.

"There," He sneered. "I hope they enjoy it half as much as I do." Shane slammed the door, leaving Drake in total darkness.

*.*.*.*.

Walter was on the phone with Officer Grey shortly after the first photo had been received. The sight of anger and fear on Drake's face had crushed him, and now he was full of anger. That anyone had taken one of his children, and handcuffed them to a chair was beyond any form of hate he'd ever felt. He wanted to hurt the man who'd done this. He wanted his son back.

"Yes, we received the photo a minute ago, send it to you how?" Walter handed Josh back his phone. "Can you email that to Officer Grey's compute?"

"Yeah." Josh took the phone back, trying to avoid the photo on it. "Alright, it's sent."

Audrey saw a light flicker inside of the house. Megan. "I'm going inside, I think Megan's up." She moved in a sluggish daze. It had all been too much too soon. She was stepping out of the car when Josh's phone beeped again. Josh stared at it blankly before checking the I.D. "It's from Drake's phone," He opened the message and found anouther photo. The one was a close up of Drake's wrist, handcuffed and bloody.

Anouther message came through. This one wasn't a photo.

_Don't bother looking for him, you won't find him, and I'm not letting him go. I want nothing more from you. The only connection you'll have is through his disobediance, you're all a fine bargaining chip._

Walter cleared his throat. "Officer, he sent another photo, and there's a message… Yes, I can come back in." Josh, I'm taking your phone back to the police staton, okay?"

"I'm coming with you,"

"No, I want you to stay here with Megan, let her know what's going on." Audrey said, climbing back into the car.

The phone beeped again. Josh held it tightly, he didn't want to open it. But he did, it was anouther photo from Drake's phone. Josh loaded the image and felt an emptyness inside of his chest. For as long as he'd known Drake, Drake had almost seemed, sort of unstopable. He was popular, talented, and always on the right side of luck. Before now, Josh had never seen Drake as vulnerable.

And then this creep had sent this god forsaken picture to his phone, and all the strength he'd always associated with Drake was gone. Josh saw Drake as Shane wanted him to, vulnerable and scared. He was laying on a bed, his wrists and ankles taped together, restraining him. There was tape over his mouth, blood on his collar bone! And pain. There was so much pain in Drake's eyes.

"D-dad…" Josh's hand shook as he handed his father the phone, and Walter's knuckles whitened as he tried to hold in his anger.

"Josh, take care of your sister." Walter asked, shooing Josh out of the car.

And then they were gone. A blur of emotions trapped inside of an unfeeling metal shell. Josh didn't want to move inside of the house, he didn't want to be the one to tell Megan about this. His body felt cold and empty.

"What are you doing out here?" Megan asked from the door, looking at him skeptically.

"Megan?"

"What's going on boob? Where are mom and Walter?"

Josh turned toward his little sister, all the words running thorugh his mind. "Something's happened to Drake."

For the first time, in what seemed like ever, Josh thought he saw honest worry on Megan's face. "What happened to him?"

Josh moved toward the house, ushering Megan inside, and closing the door. "Drake's been," He shook his head.

"What?" Megan asked, starring at Josh. "Josh, what happened to Drake?"

Josh starred at his little sister, she was still starring at him, her arm's crossed, that look of evil gone from her eyes. "Megan Drake's been kidnapped." The tears were there then. He'd been trying to stay so strong all morning, but it had left him feeling empty and hurt. His parents weren't there now, and even though he wanted to try and be strong for Megan, he couldn't. "We don't know who took him, some guy, and we don't know why.. but he's hurt him Megan-." He lost his footing, leaning against the door he slid to the floor. "And the guy keeps sending me pictures of Drake, all hurt and tied up."

Megan stood for a moment and watched Josh cry, not knowing what else to do. She'd seen him upset, heck, she'd terrorized him. But she had never seen him this worn to the core. And she felt some of that pain inside of herself. Someone had taken her brother, and, someone had hurt him. No one touched her brothers, except for her.

Megan didn't want to cry infront of Josh, so she pushed back the tears and kneeled in front of him. Then she leaned forward, and hugged him. She did it to hide her silent tears, to give some form of comfort to Josh. None of this seemed real. The normal side of her couldn't figure out what anyone would want with her brother. But deeper inside she was thinking about the things she'd do to whoever was messing with her family.

*.*.*.*.

Jack Deanson was walking a cup of coffee to Officer Grey when he saw the photo of the boy from last night on the board. Next to it were slightly blurred images, a bit pixilated from being enlarged. They were off the same boy, only, in these pictures he was bound, and he was terrorfied.

"What happened to him?" Deanson asked.

Officer Grey accepted the coffee and sighed. "Kid was kidnapped last night, the perpatrator 's been sending these to his brothers' phone all morning."

"Did you say kidnapped last night?" Deanson asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I saw that kid last night at the Dorfman place."

Officer Grey sat down his coffee. "That's where he was taken from."

Jack shook his head. "No, the guy who was carrying him outta there said he was the kids father."

"What'd he look like?" Officer Grey asked, preparring to take notes.

"Mid thirties with an athletic build. Brown hair, blue eyes."

"That wasn't his father, the kids parents have been here all morning. Go get the sketch artist and tell him exsctly whst the guy looked llike!"

"Yes sir!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Not mine… sad face

**A/N:** I really want to thank 101spacemonkey and xTommyKnightsGirlx for all their continued support of this story and their wonderful reviews, they make me smile, and give me that extra little push to find more time to keep typing all of this. You guys are awesome, and I'd take you out for Ice Cream if I could.

~.~.~.~.~

Shane tore through the house in a rage. He opened cupboards just to slam them shut. He shouted and ground his knuckles into the tabletop untill they bled. He didn't know what to do with Drake, had no idea how to control him.

"I knew I shouldn't have done this, should have waited. Never listen to myself…" He muttered.

Shane paced through the living room. He'd let his desires take control of him and now look where he was! In his home in the dark with a teenage boy tied up in the back bedroom. Yes, yes he did.

He turned toward that ominous door. He knew exactly where Drake was, knew how defencless he was right now. It would be beyound easy to take what he wanted most from Drake right now, to just take it all and leave the cleanup for later. After all, that was why he'd stalked him, why he'd taken him.

But Shane knew he had a terrible history with loving things. There was the boy, and Elisa… But he walked toward the door, despite all of his history, because he was drawn to Drake, couldn't escape the pull of him.

Drake was still curled up on the bed, pulling at the tape around his wrists when Shane walked in. He froze at the sight of him, scared into obediance, he lay there motionless, waiting to see what Shane would do. But, he didn't do much of anything, just sat at the head of the bed, and pulled Drake's head into his lap.

"I supose you're wondering," Shane pondered, "Why it was you, and not som,e other prettyboy rockstar. Or why I'm such a twisted '_sick_' man." He smiled down at Drake.

Drake nodded, and flinched as Shane rose his hand. But he did not hit him, just smoothed the hair from his face. "It started when I forteen. You know how that age can be for a boy, one who's slowly dieing and becoming a young man. Well, my interests detered from girls, I found them disgusting, their bodily functions were rather disturbing to me."

His eyes were empty now, caught in a memory so far away, he could barly feel it anymore. "There was a young man who lived a few blocks away from me, Billy Terenzo. And he was a handsome boy, sixteen, and, he looked a bit like you. I followed him, watched him play music with his little band. They played Jazz, lovely sound really. But, I found myself obsessing over him, to the point where all I did was think about him, his body, his voice. Now, I knew I was a little off, but, along with the other things developing in my body, I also developed a tendacy toward getting angry a little too easy." He laughed. "Me, the meek little boy, I was to become this neverending pool of harsh temper. I invited Billy over one day, caught up with him after school and asked him if he was hungry. He didn't know me well, but, I'd been to all of his shows, an avid spporter of his work. He liked that, that boy had an ego as deep as the ocean."

He gripped Drake's shoulder, squezing until his nails hurt. "I told him how I felt. I poured my heart out to Billy Terenzo, and, I killed him."

Drake's body tensed as he starred at Shane. "It was a messy thing, really. You see, when he rejected me, caleed me a number of terrible things, I snapped. He tried to leave and I hit him over the head with one of my mother's heavier vases. And, I pulled him back to my room, and as he lay there dying, I raped him. He cried, still spitting out nasty words covered in blood."

"My parents came home before I was finished, they followed the blood smeared on the floor and found me, brulally beating Billy into silence as I finished with him. They were horrrorfied. But, they didn't turn me in. It was so strange," He starred off again. "My father waited untill dark, and helped me wrap the body in heavy chains and blocks, and we sunk him into the bottom of the pond in our backyard while my mother scrubbed the blood from the floors. They were afraid of me, but I think they feared rejection and hate from the community even more. They didn't want to be the horrible parents who'd raised a monster. To this day, I believe Bvilly's bones are still at the bottom of that cold dark body of water. And my parents have never spoken of it, not to me, or, anyone else."

"And then there was Elisa, she was beautyful. Wild and carefree, it's actually thanks to her that I met you, you know?" Shane smiled. "We'd gone out to a small club, where your band happened to be playing. I didn't pay much attention to you then, though the thoughts of you rose." He smiled, starring down at Drake. "But Elisa was my world then. A world I shattered. That temper had never left me, and there were times where I was just too angry with her. I'd yelled at her, threatened her even, but, the one time I hit her, she was done. I don't even remember what we'd been arguing about, but she slapped me, and I hit her with everything I had."

Shane smiled again, a cold and empty hate in his eyes. "That bitch walked out on me, changed her number, and just dissapeared." He scoffed. "But I remembered you," He knotted his fingers in Drake's hair. I followed your band everywhere they went. Loved the music, but, I wasn't ionterested in it. I wanted you, the things that went through my mind when I watched you could kill a Nun. I sat outside your house, your school, for monthes! Initially, I didn't want to kidnap you, I thought I'd be able to controll myself just watching, fantasizing. It just seemed to fan the fire hotter."

"I saw you give a girl your number one day," He loked at Drake in disgust, "And after she'd copied it to her phone and threw away the paper, I dug it out from the trash. I was the mystery girl, you see, the one who sent you all of those messages, who lured you out from Cindy's house. Because I wanted you so badly, and I would have you. And now I do."

Shane stood up, and cut the tape from Drake's ankles. He grabbed Drake by the arm and lead him back to the lifeless bathroom across the hall, and he turned him around, starring into his eyes. "That's how you came to be here, Drake. I have you know, and, when the time comes, I'll have all of you."

He pulled the tape from Drake's mouth and forced his lips against Drake's, feeling him try to pull away, feeling him tremble. Shane pushed him into the bathroom, cut the tape from his wrists and left him there on the cold floor. Locked inside, full of his story and his warnings.

Drake sat against the far wall, rubbing his wrists and watching the door. He could hear Shane slamming the refigurater door, the sound of a bottle being opened. And then, the coldest, most menacing laugh he'd ever heard. He pressed himself into the wall, wanting to be as far away from Shane as he could, as far away from the evil in his eyes. And then his stomach turned. Drake leaned over the toilet and threw up, fear, anxiety, breakfast, all of it spilling out as he choked on tears. He wanted Josh there then, someone to comfort him, to tell him there was a way out of this and help him find it.

*.*.*.*.

Officer Grey starred at Walter and Audrey, a bit of hope in his voice. "One of our officers saw a man leaving with your son last night. He's with a sketch artist right now. He also saw the vehicle the man got into. It's not much, but, it's a step forward."

"He just watched as someone left with Drake?" Walter asked.

"The officer said that the man held enough of a resembalance to Drake that he didn't question it when the man said he was his father. Drake was unconcious, and couldn't deny any of it." Officer Grey folded his hands, he understood their anger. "It was a mistake, but, not many people would question the preformance the man put on. And, because the officer got a good look at him, we have an idea of who were looking for. We can put this guys face on the News, in local stores, it'll help us find him."

"Do you know why he took Drake?" Audrey asked. She'd been secluded all morning, she wanted answers. She wanted her son home and safe.

Officer Grey had been dreading telling them what he suspected the motives were. It was a dark, terrible thing to tell any parents. "We acessed the text messages Drake's been receiving from the mystery girl Josh told us about, they're very personal, and suggestive. And given the man's attitude in the messages he's sent your other son, and the possesive way he left the Dorfman house with Drake," He exhaled. "We believe this man to be some sort of sexual predator."

Audrey lost her breath, the very thought of it too horrible. Walter's eyes burned, tears, hatred, a conglomeration of the two. This was their son, one of their children. Something this horrid couldn't be happening! "Are you sure?" Walter asked, his voice more hollow and serious then Audrey had ever heard it.

"I know this is hard to hear," Officer Grey apologized. "We can't be completley sure, but, it's where the facts are pointing. I promise you, we are doing all that we can to find your son and get him home safe. Once this guys photo is out there, it's bound to be easier. We're keeping an active trace on Drake's phone. If this guy turns it back on we can try and locate where he is."

"Thank you," Audrey said, grasping Officer Grey's folded hands. "We appreciate all that you are doing to get Drake back."

"If it was one of my kids," Officer Grey assured. "I'd do the same thing. We'll get your son back."

*.*.*.*.

**A/N:** I know it's short, but, I really just wanted to get some of Shane's backstory in here. I'd originally wanted a little more of it in the beginning, but, when I'm tired I don't think things through. I also don't know if you can actually keep an active trace on a cellular phone, if you can't, I apologize. And if you can, yay because I knew something, and didn't even know it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own, or take profit from this written work. I do not own Drake and Josh.

**A/N:** Does anyone else have the song from the sorcerer's apprentice stuck in their head? I don't know what I'm writing anymore, if any of this makes no sense, humor me, please?

*.*.*.*.

Josh was on the couch in his room when the News came on. He watched with little interest as all of their top stories played across the screen. He held his phone in his hand, his gaze constantly flickering toward it's screen for any sign of a new message. No matter how evil the little bits he'd received were, they were the only way he had to know what was happening to Drake.

He turned back to the television when the weather came on. He watched his dad struggle to hold a smile as he read the forcast. Watched his hands tremble as he pointed at the images. Audrey had wanted him to come home, but he'd insisted on doing something, anything. So there he was, on television wearing his emotions under his sleeves and he gave a meaningless report to the world.

And then _it_ came on, the broadcast about Drake, the only reason Josh was watching the News. With it was a carefree picture of Drake, smiling and looking as cool as he ever did.

"Seventeen year old Drake Parker was kidnapped late last night from a party at another students house. It's believed that the man who took him was also responsible for beating another of the students there. The man is suspected to be in his mid to late thirties." The police sketch came up on the screen. "He has brown hair and blue eyes. If anyone has any information on the whereabouts of Drake Parker or the man in the sketch, please call the San Diago Police Station…"

Josh tuned out the News and turned again to his phone. He wanted something, anything to pull him out of this hole his emotions had dug. The door opened as Megan came into the room, seeing that Josh had seen the News report, she sat on the couch next to him.

"Give me your phone." It wasn't a question.

"Why?" Josh asked, sitting up and looking at her. She had that look in her eyes again.

She snatched the phone from Josh's hand and walked toward the door. "Megan, what are you doing?" Josh ran after her. "I need that!"

"I want to find Drake." Her voice cracked.

"It's a cell phone," Josh pointed out. "Not a tracking device."

"Shows what you know." Megan turned away from josh and walked toward her room, listening as Josh followed her, and almost laughing as he hesitated to enter her room. "Come in boob."

Megan sat at her desk and pull a silver case from underneath it. She opened it and pulled out some wires and a strange looking device. She then connected the wires to the phone and hooked them into her computer.

"What is that stuff?" Josh asked.

"Nothing," She replied, focusing on what she was doing. She waited for the data to load, and what popped up froze her. She hadn't seen the photos Josh had received, but there they were, displayed on the screen right in front of her. She didn't want to see them, but she had nowhere else to look. All three of them hurt her chest, The blood, the pain. What hurt most was that fear in Drake's eyes. It was something she never wanted to see again.

Megan closed out the pictures and began typing a series of numbers and codes that josh didn't understand into the computer until finally it dinged. She unplugged Josh's phone and handed it back to him. "When that guy turns Drake's phone back on, you'll get a message. After that, your phone will link up with the tracking system on my computer, and, hopefully it'll tell us where Drake is."

Josh starred at her dumbfounded. "Megan, where did you get that stuff?"

She smiled, devious as ever. "I'm not telling you." Her smile faded, those images still in her mind. "Get out of my room." Her voice was cold, and Josh didn't try to stay. He walked outside the room, and he swore that as soon as he'd shut the door, he could hear her crying.

*.*.*.*.

Drake lay on the cold floor, unmoving and empty. He felt rusted, like a metal shell of a human being that'd been left out in the rain. Like someone had drained all of the blood from his body and replaced it with sand. It was almost as if he'd sank into the floor, just enough that he was trapped there. And that didn't bother him, because in this spot he felt safe. In this room, he felt like no one could touch him.

If he didn't move, if he refused to hear the world around him, then maybe it wasn't there. If he let his eyes fall and blur, then this hell was just a foggy dreamscape. If he thought that, then he could believe that he' wake up in his bed, and all of this would have been some twisted nightmare. Even if he knew otherwise, right now, he could believe.

But too many things were trying to break his safe haven. The droplets of blood on the tiled floor, such a harsh shade of dying red. The discoloring of his wrists where the bruises throbbed and itched. His fingers twitched, the sound of them tapping against the floor was like boulders falling onto glass, the worst screech and shatter.

And then he heard the footsteps, heavy beats against the floor outside, warning him to snap out of his trance. They were the alarm clock screaming in the darkness for him to wake up. But he didn't want to, he wanted to keep pretending that this was all a nightmare, that he could simply wake up and forget it all.

But he heard that lock turn and his eyes snapped toward the turning door knob. His body sat upright faster then he could follow and his body ached. _No. No. No! Please_, it was a silent plea. _Don't let him come in here_!

Shane through open the door, rage flickering in his eyes. He strode into the room, and without thinking kicked Drake in the ribs. Drake fell back onto the floor, cradling his body against any further wrath. "It's on the fucking News!: His voice rang. "The story, _my face_," He grabbed Drake by the wrist, forcing him to look him in the eye. "How'd they get my face on television?"

"I-I don't know," Drake answered honestly. "I don't know what's happening out there."

He threw Drake back, hitting his shoulders against the lip of the Bathtub. Drake cringed on impact, the pain exploding behind his eyes. He grabbed the collar of Drake's shirt and forced him against the wall. "I like you Drake, I really do. But I wont stay in this house hiding forever."

Shane threw Drake back into the floor, kicking him again in the ribs. He pinned Drake down, his knees on Drake's arms, pressing into them, his hand on Drake's chin, holding it tightly. "If they find me before I'm done with you, I will kill you. If I can't have you then no one will. You're mine!" He slammed Drake's head against the floor, watching as his eyes glazed and regained their focus. "I took you, I own you. And no one is taking that away from me."

Drake coughed and tasted the hint of copper in his mouth. The taste numbed his mind, and threw his body into a panic. He threw all of his strength into his arms and hips as he threw Shane off of his chest and onto the floor. For a moment he didn't know what to do, spots danced on his vision as the pain coursed through his nerves.

He took his chance as he jumped over Shane and ran out the bathroom door, towards the kitchen. He could hear Shane's shouts as he ran. There, on the counter was his cell phone. He halted, debating, and he went for it. He grabbed it up and hit the power button, waiting for it to power up. He hid around one of the corners of the house, not sure which hallway lead to the door. He could hear Shane checking doors, and, as quietly as he could, he slid into a closet.

He glanced down at his phone, hitting the recent calls menu and selecting Josh's number. "Please be there," He whispered.

*.*.*.*.

Josh was sitting on Drake's bed when his phone dinged. He opened it hurriedly and saw a small message with a simple message. '_Tracking in progress_.' His heart leapt. And then it began to buzz, there was an incoming call form Drake's phone. He hesitated. What if he didn't want to hear what this guy had to say, what if it was something he'd never be able to unhear. _What if_…

Josh pushed the thoughts away and clicked over to the call, hoping it wasn't what he thought. "Hello…?"

"Josh!" Drake's voice cracked over the line.

Josh's voice froze, everything about him froze. "Drake?"

There was pain in Drake's voice, and a fear so thick it seemed to make static on the line. "Josh I don't have time," Panic. "He's coming," Drake's voice broke.

"Who's coming Drake?" Josh practically shouted.

"Shane," Drake coughed harshly, his body throbbing from the action. "Josh, please.."

But Josh didn't hear Drake's request. He heard a door being ripped open, and a clatter as Drake dropped the phone. "What the hell are you doing?" He heard a man yell.

*.*.

Drake screamed as Shane pulled him out of the closet by his hair and tossed him onto the floor. He reached down, picked up the phone and cursed. "I thought you wanted Josh left out of this?" Shane mocked.

Drake shut his eyes as Shane sat on his back, grabbing his arms. He could hear Josh's worried shouts pouring out of the phone.

*.*.

"Drake?" Josh strained to hear what was happening. He could hear the struggle, the anger and the fear in their voices.

"_I thought you wanted Josh left out of this?"_ Josh could hear the strange voice, this, Shane's voice sneer.

"_Please,"_ He heard Drake's voice, it was on the edge of breaking. "_Shane, don't hurt him,_" Drake coughed again. "_I-I'm sorry, just Leave Josh alone!"_

Then Drake's words stopped, they became a wordless begging, like something were covering his mouth.

"Get away from him!" Josh shouted, his anger rising. "Leave Drake alone!"

*.*.

Shane put his hand over Drake's mouth, repositioning so that his body could pin Drake's arms. He then used his free hand to bring the phone to his ears and laughed at Josh's demands. "So you think you have any say in this?" He shouted. "Drake is mine! Mine Dammit! And I won't let you ruin this."

Shane ended the call, and quickly turned off the phone before tossing it across the hall. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" He growled. "I tried to be nice to you you little shit. I gave you that room to be free in, so I wouldn't have to keep you tied up all the time." He moved off of Drake and pulled his right arm across his back. Shane yanked Drake to his feet and lead him back to the back bedroom, ignoring Drake's threats, his pleas.

Drake struggled wildly as Shane forced him back toward the end of the house, he screamed and fought with everything he had, but he was weak, and hurt. He cried out as Shane pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He flailed his fists out, trying to knock Shane off, but Shane avoided his reach and quickly grabbed his arms, forcing them over his head and into the handcuffs on the headboard. He grabbed the tape, ripping it off the roll viciously and pressing it against Drake's chapped lips.

"You're the one who hurt Josh this time." Shane taunted as he climbed off of Drake. "How do you think he'll sleep tonight, after hearing all of that? How do you think he's feeling right now?" Shane leaned forward, his breath on Drake's face. Drake threw his head forward, smacking Shane in the face. He was rewarded with a punch to the face. Tears blurred his vision as Shane left the room, slamming the door and leaving him in total darkness.

*.*.*.*.

Josh starred at the phone long after the call had ended and the _'Trace failed…'_ message had flashed across the screen. That had been Drake… Drake was calling him for help, and he'd done nothing. He'd sat on Drake's bed and yelled into the phone while he heard that guy hurt him.

What else could he have done? No matter how much he wanted to help Drake, he couldn't just appear where he was and save him. And the trace had failed, thirty seconds short of the time it had needed.

Josh slamed his fist into the wall, tears burning his eyes and cheeks as the fell between shallow breathes. Megan was the first one in the room, she'd heard the computer hum when the trace had started, and seen it fail. So she'd ran to find Josh and ask him what had happened. Shortly behind her were their parents, having heard him shouting they ran up the stairs as fast as they could.

"Josh what happened?" Walter ran toward Josh, seeing the tears smeared across his face, and the whites of his knuckles as he gripped the phone.

"It was Drake…" Josh looked away from his family.

"What do you mean?" Audrey asked, moving forward and holding Josh's hand.

Josh pulled his hand away, he was angry. Angry at what he'd heard, angry at himself. "It was Drake, on the phone. He was hiding from that guy, he said his name was Shane. He was scared," Josh closed his eyes. "He's hurt, I could hear it."

"Josh," Walter wanted to console him.

"I heard it!" Josh broke down into tears. "I heard him find Drake, and I heard him hurt him. I just listened and shouted at the phone like it would do any good. But, I-I couldn't help him."

Walter pulled Josh into his arms, holding him while he shook and cried. "I couldn't help him, dad. I couldn't do anything…"

"It's not your fault, Josh." Audrey tried to sooth him, tried to sound more sturdy then she felt. "It's not your fault."

But Josh knew, deep down, that it had to be his fault. He'd left Drake alone at Cindy's. He'd left him there to meet a girl neither of them knew, left him there despite the feeling he'd had in his gut. He'd just left him, and now he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Same as always, I make to claim to own the show _Drake and Josh_. The song '_Sunrise sunset _I credit to Bright eyes. They are a beautiful band, and, I got ideas for this chapter from this song.

**A/N:** While reading over the story, I noticed something, in the first chapter I mentioned a boy named Evan, that's actually Billy, I just forgot what name I used, and missed it when I went back to check, weird…..

*.*.*.*.

"_Sunrise, sunset, sunrise, sunset, swiftly go the days__  
__Sunrise, sunset, you wake up then you undress, it always is the same__  
__The sunrise and the sunsets, you're lying while you confess, keep trying to explain__  
__The sunrise and the sunsets, you realise then you forget what you've been trying to retain…"_

Audrey hadn't slept much at all that night, How could she? Her son had been missing for an entire day, snatched away by a monster without a face. All they had was a drawing, and a name. Maybe that name was fake, maybe the face was wrong…

Her chest heaved as the images she'd seen of Drake since his kidnapping replayed through her mind. She just wanted to stay in bed, to cry and pray. But that morning light was bright against the closed curtains, and she had to do more then cry. She had to be Strong for her family. If they saw her break, deteriorate into a grieving shell, where would they find hope that this would ever end?

The things Officer Grey had said, his suspicions of that monsters motives… No, he couldn't want to..That couldn't be why he'd taken Drake. But she knew, deep in her aching heart that the creature who'd taken Drake was a true monster, that the things he wanted from her little boy were unspeakable.

There was no time for tears, not now. She had to get out of bed, had to hold on to the hope that they'd get Drake back, that he would be okay. So she swallowed her tears, her pain. Hid it like a blemish of the skin and put on her clothes. The pain was gone, burried away, and the tears, for the moment, were dry and forgotten.

"…_But everybody knows it's all about the things that get stuck inside of your head__  
__Like the songs your roommate sings, a vision of her body as she stretches out on your bed__  
__And she raised her hands in the air, asked you when was the last time you looked in the mirror__Because you've changed__  
__Yeah, you've changed…"_

Shane had slept on the couch that night, thoughts of Drake never leaving his mind, his dreams. He had the dream he had chased for all those lonely weeks, yet he wasn't happy. He'd known from the start that Drake would never comply. Neither had Billy, but Billy was gone. Now was Drake, everything was about Drake.

He walked through the quiet halls toward the back bedroom, toward a want he couldn't control. Control. He'd have his power, he'd break Drake's will and everything would be fine. More or less. Shane opened the door, seeing the sleeping Drake, still handcuffed to his bed. Still everything he'd ever wanted him to be. But now was not the time to admire him. The police had his face, his name. Time was shorter then he would have liked, and it had already been a day since he'd taken him from the world where he had once belonged.

"Wake up!" He'd said loudly, watching as Drake was startled awake. Watching that familiar fear rise in Drake's eyes. It was easy to control him in this state of groggy fear, to uncuff him long enough to recuff his wrists behind his back. Shane forced Drake onto his knees on the floor, then removed the tape from his mouth.

"What you did last night wont be forgiven." He said coldly.

"I'm sorry," Drake begged quietly. He just wanted this to be over. He wanted to go home.

"Your going to obey me, right now. You'll do the next thing I command no matter how you feel about it." He smiled. "Because if you don't, you wont be the only one hurt. I know where you live Drake, and I'll go there, to your cozy little house and Josh will pay for it, and if that isnt enough for you," He saw the pain in Drake's eyes, he knew that bit would be enough, but he wanted control. "your little sister will feel my anger as well. Is that what you want for them, Drake?"

"No." There were tears in his eyes. "Please don't hurt them."

Shane pulled at the fastenings on his pants, letting them drop to the floor, exposing his erect member. He knotted his fingers in Drake's hair and made him look at it, made it all he could see. "Do it right." Was his harsh command.

Drake resisted, he didn't want this, he had never wanted any of this. "I- Please don't make me do this…" He closed his eyes, feeling the tears burn his cheeks.

"Then you want me to leave, to drive toward your siblings with anger?" Shane asked wickedly.

Drake felt his body go numb, felt everything wash away in his want to keep them safe. He let Shane pull him closer, and he cried. Shane smiled then. It wasn't sexual satisfaction that he'd hoped to gain from this experience, it was control. And he had it now. He could see it in Drake's red, crying eyes, He'd changed. He wasn't _trying_ to control him, he _was_ controlling him.

"…_The sunrise, the sunsets, you're hopeful and then you regret, the circle never breaks__  
__With a sunrise and a sunset, there's a change of heart or address, is there nothing that remains?__  
__For a sunrise or a sunset, you're manic or you're depressed, will you ever feel okay?__  
__For a sunrise or a sunset, your lover is an actress, did you really think she'd stay?"_

Drake was an empty being as Shane lead him back into the bathroom. He was a thing that was nothing. He heard Shane remove the handcuffs though he felt nothing. His legs shook, and when that lock clicked he fell to the floor. He just wanted to be home, to be safe. Anywhere but here.

But that fight was gone from him now, that home was a distant hope he'd held so close in the beginning. He'd be rescued, they'd find him. No, no they wouldn't. He'd be calm and find a way out. No, how could he? This empty bathroom was his safe haven, the only home he had right now. Inside of it, he was safe, he was alone.

Drake curled up as tightly as he could, holding himself as small as possible, and he cried. He didn't care if Shane heard, if the walls laughed. The tears streamed over his cheeks as he coughed and heaved. He cried until the pain was the only thing he felt, and it turned into an angry hatred. He'd put an end to this.

He pushed himself up off of the floor, staring briefly into the mirror at a boy he wasn't sure he knew. And then he hit it, all of that pain soaked anger brewing in his fist as he shattered the glass into countless shards. He heard Shane running through the halls, fumbling with the lock. He didn't care. He looked down at his bleeding knuckles, and then turned toward the scattered glass.

"…_For a sunrise or a sunset, you're either coming or you just left, but you're always on the way__  
__Towards a sunrise or a sunset, a scribble or a sonnet, they are really just the same__  
__To the sunrise or a sunset, the master and his servant have exactly the same fate__  
__It's a sunrise and a sunset, from a cradle to a casket, there is no way to escape…"_

Shane burst through the door, Watching in horror as Drake fell toward the broken glass, panic in his hands as they fumbled for a sharp enough piece of glass. He was on him in the blink of an eye, tearing the shard from Drake's hand, cutting it open. He watched the blood fall onto the mockingly clean floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled, holding Drake's hands back as he tried to reach for another shard.

"Let me go!" Drake screamed, trying to struggle free. "I want out!"

Shane looked at his struggling captive, disgusted by what he'd witnessed. The boy was insane! He wouldn't have this. He was in control here. But Drake's thoughts were much alike in these moments of desperation. He was in control of his own life, he would be free of all of this! He fought viciously to break loose from Shane's hold, to get free of this hell.

"Stop!" Shane ordered, wrestling the struggling Drake to his feet.

Drake screamed as Shane forced him out of the bathroom, back to the bedroom. He cursed fought wildly as Shane trew them both onto the bed, using all of his weight and strength to force Drake's wrists back into the handcuffs at the head of the bed.

"Shut up Drake." He commanded, anger rising. "Do you want the neighbors to hear you?" It was a dumb question, but anger never lead to intelligence.

Drake pulled at the cuffs, letting them cut his tender flesh, begging them to do more then scrape the wounds. "I don't want this," His tears were back. "Let me go!"

Shane fumbled for the chloroform in the dresser. He needed Drake to be quiet, he needed to bandage his bleeding wrists and that nasty cut on his hand. He dumped half the bottle onto the carpet as he soaked a sock in the liquid, the held it tight over Drake's face. He watched as Drake struggled against its power, tried to remain awake and fighting. And then, finally, as he fell into a forced sleep.

"…_The sunrise and a sunset, hold your sadness like a puppet, keep putting on the play…"_

Josh sat on the couch, starring emptily at his phone. There had been nothing else all night, nothing that morning. What did it mean? Was the guy tired of playing with them? Or maybe he'd tired of Drake?

No. Josh knew Drake was still alive, he had to be. He could feel it, deep inside of his chest, he knew Drake was alive. He didn't know how, but he knew. He had to be strong, had to keep fighting the overwhelming wave of doubt that kept crashing into his dam of reason. If Drake was dead, they'd know. This guy would see to it.

So he bottled the pain away and pushed the phone into his pocket. He was going with his parents, back to the police station. Back to the hope that Drake would be found. That Drake would forgive him for letting all of this happen.

It had only been little more then a day since Drake had gone missing, since Josh had gotten that first message. But so much could happen to a person in a day, so much pain, so much…anything. But if a night could end in complete horror, couldn't a new day bring some kind of hope? That's what all the stories said, there was always hope in the dawn of a new day.

"…_But everything you do is leading to the point where you just won't know what to do__  
__At that moment you may laugh but there is someone there who will be laughing louder than you__  
__So it's true, the trick is complete, you become everything you said you never would be__  
__You're a fool; you're a fool!…"_

Shane paced the room in quiet anger. He'd been careless to leave that mirror in the bathroom, too careless. And Drake, he'd lost it! There had been so much blood on the lacerations to his wrists, though the damage had been minimal. The bandages would keep him from trying that again. He couldn't fight back anymore, couldn't hurt himself.

He'd won. He had the power, he had the control! But the hollow bathroom laughed at him, mocked his victory with it's shimmering deaths. He'd come too close to loosing Drake in those few moments, too close to being the loser in this tragedy.

This endeavor was closing in on him. The police would find him, them, and everything would be over before he got what his body wanted most. He had to choose, would he take what he wanted most? Would he make Drake his, completely break him down? That's what he wanted, why he'd done all of this!

There was anger within him again, anger and hatred. Drake had been stupid to try and kill himself, to think he'd get out of this so easily. Shane was in control, he decided when it was all over! He laughed then, an uncontrollably evil sound rising from the depths of his desires. He'd have what he desired, and he didn't care how it left Drake. He didn't care what the world thought of him.

"…_Sunrise, sunset, sunrise, the sunsets, the sunrise, the sunsets__  
__Sunrise, sunset, go home to your apartment, put the cassette in the tape deck and let that fever play_…"

Nightmares. That's all there were in the darkness of his mind. Nightmares he couldn't escape and a burning pain.

"…_Sunrise, sunset, where are you Arienette?__  
__Where are you Arienette?…"_

Megan sat in front of her computer, watching the empty monitor, waiting for Drake's phone to turn back on. She'd find Drake, and, when this was all over, she'd have her revenge.

*.*.*.*.

**A/N:** _I've never outright asked for a review, but right now, I'd really like them from all the people I know are reading this. I don't know where I want to go with the next chapter, and I'm prepared to receive anger for what I did in this one. You guys are what's going to help me decide which way I take this. I know there are alot of people reading, I've put hours into this, I'm only asking for a few minutes. Please?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Not mine…yada yada yada, I make no claim toward owning, not profiting.

Once again, Walter and Audrey sat across the desk from Officer Grey. They'd listened as Josh has told hum about the call he'd gotten last night, and they;d listened to how close the trace had come to working. But Officer Grey had assured them that there was good news, so they sat, hands clasped together tightly as they waited.

"Our search time was greatly cut down by having a first name," Officer Grey began. "We're running through every Shane in San Diago, comparring photos with our sketch."

"How long do you think that will take?" Adudrey asked.

"There are about 2,880,000 people in San diago, we've estimated that about six hundred or so have the fist name Shane. We're starting out search with criminals, then we'll work through the list by address and vehicle type. It'll narrow down to the Shane's in possession of a grey mini-van, starting with the ones closest to your house, and moving out." He sighed. "It may take us a day or two to get completely through the list, but, if we find a match sooner then that, then that's when we'll go out and get your son back."

"Thank you." Walter said, rubbing his tired eyes. "We really do appreciate all the work your doing to help us find Drake."

Officer Grey gave them his usual, worn smile. "It's what I do."

*.*.*.*.

Josh's heart skipped as his phone began to ring, without thinking he pulled it into his line of sight and scanned the I.D. _Mindy_. He set the phone back down. Ever since the News broadcast his friends had been trying to call and check on him. He didn't want to talk to any of them right now.

He'd gotten so many calls already that morning, it was starting to bug him a little. He was waiting to hear from Drake, to know what was happening to him, but every time his phone rang, his heart stopped and his fingers grasped the plastic too tightly, it was just another friend. All of them calling and leaving voicemails, all of them wondering about how he was doing, if he needed a friend. _A friend might be nice…_ Josh thought, but, what he really wanted was his brother.

He'd been lying around in this almost comatose state when again, his phone rang. He didn't bother looking at the I,D., he just opened it brought it to his face. "Hello?" His voice sounded hollow, even to him.

"Josh where are you?" It was Hellen. "You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago."

Josh looked at the clock, and bolted off of the couch, searching for his work clothes in a paniced hurry. Then he stopped, dropping the vest to the floor and looking at the photo across the room. It was a picture of Himself and Drake, when they'd been in the talent show together. "Hellen…"

He heard a sigh from across the line. "Josh, I understand what's going on at your house, and just this once, you don't have to come in today. If you're here, people'll be asking you about it all day."

Josh didn't want to spend the rest of the day bundled up on the couch, holding his phone like a sacred object. He didn't want to be alone with these feelings of guilt. But he didn't want to go to the Premiere, to be surrounded by all of those people who'd want to know what he knew. "I'm sorry Hellen, I cant come in today…" He felt bad, leaving her hanging at the last minute.

"It's okay this time." She said, he could hear a smile on her voice. "They'll find Drake, Josh. And when they do, that guy'll get what's coming to him."

"Thanks Hellen."

"Goodbye Josh." And her voice was gone, the line empty.

*.*.*.*.

When Drake awoke there was nothing but a steady pulse in the back of his mind. It was peaceful, almost like what he'd thought laying on a cloud could be like. His body tingled, first pleasant, and then that painful prickle like a leg after it starts to wake up.

There were no clouds when he cleared the fog from his eyes, anything peaceful had long since withered and turned to dust. His arms were sore, strained from being cuffed above his head. His back hurt and the muscles were sore. His mouth and throat were dry, the cloth gag soaking up all the moisture and hoarding it away.

He could feel the thick bandaging on his wrists, could just barley see them when he moved his head. The sight of them brought that morning back into his mind. He could remember all of it, everything Shane had said as he'd forced himself into Drake's mouth… There were tears again. He remembered the emptiness that he'd felt, the disgust. The sound of glass as it cracks then shatters. He could still hear the thoughts he'd been having, the temptation of cheating his way out of all of this.

Drake pulled at the handcuffs, trying to squeeze his wrists out of them. He'd seen Shane's anger, it'd been so heavy, so real. If he didn't get out of this place soon, there would be no leaving. Not in one piece anyway. He knew what Shane wanted, and he knew that Shane would take it if he didn't fight harder.

Drake pulled again at the handcuffs, watching their metal hold gleam in the afternoon sunlight. That splash of light on the curve like a Cheshire grin, laughing at him, holding back the secret of hs release. He started at the bandages, an off white color, with a light spekling of dried blood. They were wrapped thickly, had he really been bleeding that badly? And then it came to him. The bandages had to come off, if he could remove them, there'd be enough room for him to squeeze his wrists out!

Drake flexed his fingers into the wrapping, tugging it loose and fumbling with it as he tried to pull it off. The deeper ge got, the more faded blood he saw. It wasn't a lot, per say, but enough to make his breathing deepen. He needed to get out of here. He got his left wrists out first, squeezing his knuckles out, scraping the skin. He didn't care though, he was close! He pulled the gag out of his mouth, coughing lightly. His body froze as he listened for any sign of Shane. Nothing.

A sigh of relief slithered over his skin as he used his free hand to help the other free. A little more, and, he'd got it! Drake sat up slowly, feeling his muscles ach in protest. He didn't care, he was getting out of there! He listened for Shane, he was closer then Drake would have liked. Across the hall, scrubbing the Bathroom floor. He could hear Shane's labored breathing, the teeth of the brush as it swished the water about. His flesh crawled as he took a moment to think and rub his wrists. They looked terrible, badly bruised and cut up from the handcuffs.

He moved quietly over the carpeted floors, trying not to make a sound, trying to to breath. But the effort of movement pulled at his sore muscles, he couldn't push them, lest he should trip and fall. The front door was in his sight, becoming him with whispers in a language that might never had existed. He was close, he'd get out, and he'd find someone to help him get home!

He wasn't watching his step when he ran into the kitchen table. And time seemed like a stop motion film as he watched the coffee cut crash to the floor, bursting into a rain of glass and cold coffee. Drake didn't stop to think, he just ran for the door.

Shane had heard sounds from the bedroom, but had ignored them as he'd began to clean the glass and blood from the Bathroom floor. Then he'd heard the table leg scratch across the floor, the sound of glass breaking, again, and he was on his feet. He glanced into the bedroom, Drake wasn't there! Then he charged for the front door. How had he gotten loose?

Drake heard Shane coming, but he didn't look back, he was slow enough. His hand cradled the door handle. Holding it tightly as he pulled it open. He was stunned but just how bright the sun was, how warm the air could be. It seemed strange that he'd forgotten these things in such a short period of time.

"Get back here!" He could see Shane's anger and quickly stepped outside of the house, trying to run as fast as he could. But Shane was faster, and before Drake knew it, Shane had jumped against him, tackling him to the ground. Drake clenched his fist and swung it across Shane's face, temporarily fazing him. Shane shook away the spots on his vision and hit Drake back, hard across the mouth. He smiled at the blood oozing from the young musicians mouth.

Drake pulled his knee up, throwing Shane off of him and pushed himself back onto his feet. He had to keep going! Shane was on his feet just as quickly, grabbing Drake by the hair and pulling him close. He thrust his fist into Drake's spine, sending him to his knees, spots dancing across his vision. He forced the gag from around his neck back into his mouth, dragging him screaming back into the house.

He wasn't kind as he dragged Drake back into the bedroom, wasn't merciful when he punched him in the ribs, dropping him onto the bed as he cringed in pain. Shane 's strength grew in his anger, all of Drake's fighting gave no reward as Shane snapped the handcuffs back into place snuggly against Drake's wrist. He'd have what he wanted, he'd take it now.

But Drake's eyes, the hate and fear there chilled his blood. But that was easily remedied. Shane grabbed a length of fabric, and tied it over his eyes. It was terrifying, not being able to see the world around himself. Drake could hear his heart as it pounded in his chest, every sound of movement that Shane made. The creaking of the old bed. His own breathing, panicked and shallow. He pulled wildly at his restraints, tried to scream as loud as he could.

Shane starred at Drake, all sound lost to him in the depth's of his thoughts. This was the time he'd been waiting for, the end of his initial desire. But there was still something in Drake's fight that made him stay back, a feeling as if he had no control at all. But that was folly, he had complete control. Drake was where he wanted him, how he wanted him. Of coarse, he'd have liked him to be a bit more compliant, but, beggars cant be choosers, or so the saying went.

Shane took his knife and carelessly slit it up Drake's shirt, cutting it open and leaving a fine line of blood over the paled flesh. He climbed onto Drake, licking the blood, the tears. It was such an exotic elixer. But he needed more control, he needed Drake brocken. So he did the only thing that seemed to work in his favor. He picked up Drake's phone, and turned it on.

"It's only fair," He sneered. "That your dear brother know what I'm planning to do to you."

Drake made his pleas, trying to deter Shane from the evil he was about to commit. But there was nothing he could do.

*.*.*.*.

Josh was in the garage when his phone rang, he listened to it echo off the walls before pulling it up and looking down at it. Most of him dreaded the name on the I.D., dreaded what new torment this call would hold. But he had to know, so, with shaking fingers he opened the phone and pressed it against his ear. "Hello…?"

"You know, Josh," Shane's voice sailed over the line coldly. "I didn't expect it to be so hard when I first took him. I didn't think I'd have so much trouble controlling him, using him. Even as he is now, I'm still having trouble finishing what I've started."

"What do you mean?" Josh asked, his voice little more then a whisper. He could faintly hear Drake, muffled crying in the background, drowned out by Shane's cackle.

"I tied him down, so he couldn't fight against me. I gagged him so I didn't have to hear him beg me to stop, I blindfolded him so I didn't have to see that look in his eyes. All of that, and his very being still seems to hold me back."

Josh swallowed his tears, though he couldn't stop his voice from shacking. "Please, just let him go, let him come home." Josh begged.

Shane's laugh was the most terrifying sound Josh had ever heard. "I'll let you tell him hello," Shane moved the phone over to Drake's ear, letting Josh hear his subdued cries.

"Drake?" Josh's voice broke. He couldn't stand hearing his brother this way. "Drake I swear I'll get you out of there. I'll save you, I promise." He was in tears now.

Shane took the phone away, a cruel smile on his lips. "I think I've got him where I want him now, thank you Josh." Shane laughed and hung up the phone. He didn't need any help now, he'd broken Drake's spirit, that little promise from his brother had helped. He took in Drake's fear and sorrow, drinking it in. HE pulled himself over Drake's body, kissing and biting as he worked his way down his stomach. He felt Drake's body tense, caressed it as it trembled. He ignored his cries as he removed his pants, became intoxicated off of every pulse of Drake's being. This was what he'd wanted, what he'd waited for.

Drake pulled at the restraints and cried as loudly as he could for it all to end. He felt Shane pull off his pants, felt his hands everywhere. Drake squezzed his eyes closed, bit down on the gag as hard as he could. And then his world exploded into an endless wave of pain..


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Drake and Josh Are not mine. And the song Sleeping Sickness isnt mine either, it belongs to City and Color.

**A/N:** As always, thanks to my loyal reviewers, you guys help me keep writing. This chapter is going to be all Drake, because, after what I did to him, he deserves it… It's set to go with the song _Sleeping sickness_ _by City and Color_, because it's a beautiful song, and it fits. Seriouness, listen to it while you read it, it'll make you cry.

*.*.*.*.

"…_I awoke__, __Only to find my lungs empty__  
__And through the night__, __So it seems I'm not breathing__  
__And now my dreams are nothing like they were meant to be__  
__And I'm breaking down, I think I'm breaking down…"_

Drake layed on the bed, his body still buzzing with pain. How long had he been in this half-sleep? He remembered every moment of _it,_ how could he not? He wanted to scream as loud as he could, to shatter the world with his anger and pain. But there was no sound left in him. It was as if someone had ripped his breath away and shattered his voice. None of his cries had mattered then, none of his begging for Shane to stop.

It was impossible to remember the things he'd dreamed about before any of this. The things he'd wanted to do, the man he wanted to become. All of it was broken. If he even got out alive, what would he do? He was a tainted ruin of a boy. What could he hope to do with his life after this? There would always be the fear, always the pain.

All of this was Shane's goal for life! These were his plans and his dreams. He wanted a thing that he could use, that he could keep locked away and broken. Drake didn't want to be that thing, he didn't want to be a part of this!

"…_And I'm afraid__To sleep because of what haunts me__  
__Such as living with the uncertainty__That I'll never find the words to say__  
__Which would completely explain__Just how I'm breaking down…"_

He was so tired, mentally, emotionally, and physically. It'd been so long since he'd really slept,. Safe and without a care. The last sleep he'd gotten had been an endless torrent of nightmares. He knew that if he slept now, if he closed his eyes and let his mind turn off that he'd dream of everything that had happened. He'd have to relive every detail of it. He didn't want to, he didn't want any of it!

He squeezed his eyes shut against the blindfold, hiding the tears as they burnt his chapped cheeks. He could feel the salt burn his lips as they leaked into his mouth. He coughed lightly as he tried to breath. He needed to breath, needed to try and keep living so that maybe, he could leave this hell. He could go back to the safety of his room. But, would it ever really be safe? No, it would never be what it had been, because, even if its walls could protect him from Shane himself, they would never protect him from the memories of him, the nightmares.

What would he tell his family? He didn't want them to know, didn't want them to see him as the thing he'd become in the time he'd been here. They could never understand, and they'd never look at him the same.

"…_Someone come and, someone come and save my life__  
__Maybe I'll sleep when I am dead__  
__But now it's like the night is taking sides__  
__With all the worries that occupy the back of my mind__  
__Could it be this misery will suffice?…"_

But he wanted them to find him, to save him and take him away from all of this. He didn't want to live what was left of his life chained to this bed, imprisoned in this house! He wanted his mom to hold him, to tell him everything would be all right, and he wanted to believe her.

He didn't care if he never slept again., if he lived the rest of his life as a zombie, so be it. At least he wouldn't be here. At least all of this would be over. He could push on, he could try to be the old Drake, kissing girls and having fun with Josh. He could force all of this pain and these memories to the back of his mind. Couldn't he?

"…_I've become__A simple souvenir of someone's kill__  
__And like the sea__I'm constantly changing from calm to ill__  
__Madness fills my heart and soul as if the great divide could swallow me whole__  
__oh, how I'm breaking down…"_

Drake tried to steady his breath, tried to look past where he was. But the reminders were everywhere. He tried to pretend he was the person he'd been, but he could only find the thing he was now. He was Shane's prize possession. He was the living Billy Terenzo, the _'lay'_ Shane had never gotten before.

Drake pulled at the handcuffs, trying desperately to rip them away. He kicked at the ropes that bound his ankles to the foot of the bed. He screamed through the cloth knotted in his mouth until his chest erupted into a series of violent coughs. He wanted to hurt Shane, to smash his face until that cruel grin was washed away in a stream of blood. He wanted to make him sorry, to make him feel the emptiness, the pain.

The coughing stopped, and Drake was left in a layer of cold sweat. He lay motionless against the bed, numb to his surroundings, to the bindings keeping him there. His eyes blurred against the darkness as his throat closed. He couldn't grasp the panic that was pounding in his brain. It was like he didn't have the strength to make his lungs breath.

He felt the nausea and swallowed it down. His fingers clenched the air into his palms and forced it to his lungs. Drake felt his chest heave as air rushed in through his nose, and blew back out. His mind was empty, and his eyes were too heavy. He sank into an empty sleep then, mercifully empty of anything.

"…_Someone come and, someone come and save my life…."_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh are the property of Nickolodian, not me.

A/N: The first time I saved this, the last couple paragraphs just disappeared, I was very upset, because, nothing that I re-write ever turns out as good...

Josh was sitting against the garage wall, his mind empty save for the sound of Drake crying. He'd never heard such a sad, hurtful sound. He was full of anger, he wanted to find this guy, to hurt him, but he didn't know where to look. He was lost, trapped in an invisible box with walls made out of doubt and sealed with unknowing.

He'd promised Drake that he'd save him, that he'd get him away from that nightmare. But how could he?

"Josh?" He could hear Megan calling him, could hear her steps as she searched. "Josh, where are you?"

Josh pushed himself up off the floor. "In the garage."

Megan entered the garage, a gleam in her eye. "I got the address!"

It took a moment for those words to enter his mind and mean anything. When they did, his mind exploded into a chaotic frenzy of ideas and hope. He could save Drake! "Can I have it?"

"I'm going to." She said, iron will laced into every word.

"No." Josh replied, with more authority then he'd ever used. "Megan, this guy is dangerous, you cant."

"You can do it by yourself, Josh." She bit back. "Drake's my brother too."

Josh stood in front of Megan, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders. "I need you to call mom and dad, and give the police the address." He half smiled. "That's how you can help, please?"

Slowly, Megan nodded and handed over the torn piece of notebook paper. "Don't do anything stupid." She said, her eyes wet.

"I wont." Josh promised. He hugged her then, the awkwardness of the gesture pushed aside for just that moment, and then he got into the car, and sped off.

*.*.*.*.

Shane sat in the rocking chair on the front porch, inhaling the last few drags from his cigarette. The ashy burn scratched his lungs, expanding into a sweltering cloud in his chest. He held it there, letting the burn charge his adrenaline before he let it curl out from his smiling lips.

It had been about twenty minutes since he had been with Drake. Twenty minutes since that sweet rapture. He had left Drake as he was, a crying, bleeding mess on the bed. With the bathroom still not cleaned, he had nowhere else to keep him.

Shane leaned back into his chair, enjoying the sun on his arms and chest. This was the life for him. He was listening to the sounds of the world when he heard the sound of a car approaching fast. Too fast. Shane opened his eyes and looked at the small speck of a vehicle driving down his road. They couldn't have found him already, could they?

Like a shadow, he moved into the house, standing behind the curtains as he watched the car slow down, slower, until it stopped off to the side of his house. He reached into his pocket, holding his knife tightly as he watched to see Josh was stepping out of the car.

"Clever little worm." Shane sneered as he stormed toward the back of the house. His feet hit the floor heavily as he approached Drake, stinging his eyes with light as he ripped away the blindfold. "It seems your _dear_ brother has found us." Shane spit. He watched as shock filled Drake's eyes, as he began to pull at the bounds.

"Don't worry," Shane soothed mockingly. "I promise I wont _kill_ him." He listened as the porch boards creaked in the distance. "We'll just wait here a moment, say hello." He smiled. "And then we'll go, to my parents house. Yes…"

Shane moved away from Drake, behind the bedroom door with his knife tight in his hand.

*.*.*.*.

Megan waited as her mom's phone rang, pacing impatiently as she waited. It wasn't until the last ring that her mom finally answered. "Mom-"

"Megan! I was just getting ready to call Josh, we have good news!" There was obvious relief on Audrey's voice. "The trace worked sweetie, the Police are just waiting for the warrant to come through, then we're going to go get Drake."

Megan didn't know what to say. She was annoyed, because her trace had gone though first, but it wasn't the one they were using. But she was filled with relief, they were going to get Drake back, and once he was home, she could finish plotting her revenge.

*.*.*.*.

Josh didn't see a car in the driveway, nor did he see any sign of life inside the house. Maybe Drake was in there alone, hopefully, alive.

Josh walked up toward the house, up the stairs of the front porch. The house was eerily quiet, no lights shone through the windows, no noise leaked from the walls. He could feel the hairs on his neck prickle and stand. He was afraid, but he couldn't let that fear hold him, not now. He turned the knob, the door was unlocked, and he entered the house.

Drake could hear Josh's steps as he walked through the house. More then anything, he wished Josh would leave. He wanted Josh to be responsible like he always was and wait for the police or something. How badly he'd wanted to be rescued didn't matter right now; Shane was a dangerous man, and Josh didn't even know he was there!

"Drake?" Josh called his brothers name softly, listening for any kind of reply.

Drake pulled at his bound wrists, muffled pleas and warning not stretching far enough. "Shh..." Shane whispered from behind the door.

"Drake, where are you?" Josh listened to the house, he could hear something. He walked toward the sound, hoping that it was Drake.

He could hear Josh getting closer and he went wild. He tried to scream out a warning, but all of his words became a formless wail. He pulled at the handcuffs until they scraped over the healing cuts so harshly that they re-opened.

Josh heard the panic and ran toward the back of the house, stopping in front of the ominously half open door at the end of the hall. It was dark inside of that little room, save for a steady stream of light through the curtained window. He could still hear the sounds on the other side of the door. Josh stumbled through the door, it didn't take his eyes long to find Drake.

Josh's blood froze at the sight of his brother: Drake lay on the bed, covered in sweat and fear. His wrists were bruised and bleeding, handcuffed to the head of the bed. Fraying ropes bound his ankles. There was blood at the corner of his mouth, a thick, knotted cloth muffled all of his warnings. His shirt had been cut open, a trail of dried blood stretched over his chest and stomach.

"Drake..." Josh whispered as he rushed to his brother's side. "I'm getting you out of here," Josh said as he removed the gag from Drake's mouth.

"Josh, Run!" Drake yelled, his eyes never leaving Shane.

Josh caught the look in Drake's eyes too late, and before he could react Shane had the knife to his throat. "So you thought you'd take him from me?" Shane growled.

"Let him go!" Drake yelled. "I'm not going anywhere, so just let Josh go."

"Shut up!" Shane's voice echoed against the walls. He held Josh tightly, feeling him shake with fear and anger. "You just wanted to see your brother gain, didn't you?"

"Please," Josh's voice shook. "I just want to take him home, I wont tell anybody where you are." It wasnt a lie, Megan was going to tell them. The police would be there any minute.

"No go kid," Shane laughed. "I worked too hard for all of this, and neither of you are going to shred my freedom." Shane scanned the room, his eyes falling on the wooden chair in the corner of the room. "If you listen to me Josh, you'll make it out of here alive, understand?"

"Yes," Josh answered, looking over to Drake.

"The first thing we're going to do is walk over to that dresser and grab the roll of Duct tape." Josh walked carefully, Shane's knife was still st his throat. "Good," Shane said, "Now, sit in the chair." Again, Josh did as he was told.

"Dont hurt him Shane." Drake begged as he pulled at the handcuffs, trying to get free.

"Quiet Drake." Shane said softly. "Now, Josh, I want you to tape your wrist to the arm of the chair, nice and tight."

Josh hesitated, he didn't want to leave himself vulnerable. Shane lost his patience as he watched Josh fiddle with the tape. "You'll do it know," He growled. "Or I'll slit Drake's throat right in front of you."

"Okay..." Josh's fingers fumbled with the tape as he stretched it out and clumsily taped his left hand to the chair.

Shane moved his knife from Josh's throat and took the tape from him. He then taped Josh's right hand to the other arm of the chair. Josh tried to remain clam as he felt the tape tighten, as he watched the bruises on Drake's wrists bleed as he struggled. He'd come here to save Drake, and he'd failed.

"If you let Josh go, I promise I wont try to run again," Drake begged. "Please Shane,"

"You wont have the chance." Shane said as he forced the gag back into Drake's mouth and grabbed him by the throat. "This is for you Drake." Shane wrapped his hands around Drake's throat, pressing his thumbs into Drake's windpipe. He felt Drake's body tremble as it struggled for air. "This is what you've been waiting for."

Josh watched in horror as Drake struggled to breath, coughing out the only air he had as Shane squeezed tighter. "Stop it! Your killing him!" Josh screamed as load as he could. He slammed his feet against the floor, anything to distract Shane from what he was doing. Why weren't the police there yet? He could feel the sweat on his arms loosening the tape as he continued to struggle. "Get away from him you freak!" Josh growled.

Shane pulled away from Drake, leaving him coughing wildly as he tried to regain his breath. Aggression pulsed off of his every movement as he stormed over toward Josh, fist clenched tightly. "I ought to kill you." He sneered, looking down at Josh. He threw his fist at Josh's face, striking him hard against his cheek.

Josh ignored the pain in his face and turned his yes to Shane's, glaring at him with disgust and hate. "Let my brother go." Josh said sternly. "Shane hit him again, this time in his ribs. He smiled as Josh closed his eyes, gritting his teeth against the pain. "Let him go!"

Shane balled his fist to hit him again when he heard the sirens. They were approaching, fast. "I ought to kill you, you insignificant little shit." He spit at Josh's feet.

Shane hurried to Drake's side and cut the ropes from his ankles, he then uncuffed one of Drake's wrists and twisted his arm behind his back to re-secure it. "We're leaving," He growled as he pulled Drake to his feet. "I think Billy's getting a little lonely, don't you?"Shane knotted his fingers in Drake's hair and held him in front of Josh. "Say goodbye, Josh."

"You've lost, Shane. The police are already here." Josh said coolly, keeping his eyes on Drake, trying to reassure him.

Shane stroked the knife down Drake's face, cradling it against his throat. "I don't think so." He chuckled as he pushed Drake through the bedroom door.

"No!" Josh yelled, tugging at the dulling tape. "DRAKE!"

...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** No claim to Drake and Josh, do I claim.

**A/N:** I'm no master of Police procedure. If it sucks, I'm sorry.

Shane pushed Drake through the house toward the front door, he could hear the wail of the sirens growing louder as the police sped down the road. They were too close, he'd never have time to get the van out of the garage. Drake was fighting again, yelling and pulling away. It took most of his focus to keep the boy at his side and under moderate control.

He couldn't just let Drake go, he knew too much, about Billy, about everything. Once the gag was removed from his pretty mouth the words would spill. Shane would never taste freedom again, he would loose all of the control he'd gained.

He heard the screech of the tires as the cars stopped abruptly in his front Yard and driveway. His options were minimal. He held Drake tightly against his chest, knife cradled against his throat and moved toward the door.

*.*.*.*.

Audrey and Walter rode with Officer Grey, their hands grasping on another so tightly they were white and numb. This was it, they were getting their son back. Audrey swore she'd never let him out of her sight again when this was over, no one would ever take him from her again.

"That's the house." Officer Grey said, pointing to a small house isolated on the corner. It looked so normal from the outside, well cared for and clean.

Walter squinted his eyes as they approached, staring at the familiar car out front. Wasn't that…?

"That's the boy's car!" Audrey gasped. "What is it doing here?"

Walter's face went white. "Josh…"

*.*.*.*.

Shane watched the police exit their cars, standing near the open doors as they pulled out their megaphones.

"Shane Archer, This is the San Diago Police. Exit the house slowly, unarmed."

Shane smiled as he pushed open the door, stepping out slowly, Drake held in front of him like a shield. He could see the relief, and the pain in Drake's parents' faces as they looked at their son in person for the first time in two days.

"Release the boy." Officer Grey's voice echoed against the quiet of the evening. He looked with cold eyes first at Shane, and then to Drake. He could see the blood on his chest, the waver in his step. He was hurt.

"No." Shane growled. "He's mine, and he's going with me, or he dies here." He pushed the blade tighter against Drake's throat. "What'll it be Officer, are you going to let me leave with him, or are you going to make me kill him right here, in front of his parents?"

Josh heard the sirens stop, the distant murmer of the megaphone. The Police were here! He pulled at the tape around his wrists, it was almost loose. The sweat had dulled it, made it easier to loosen. He wriggled his left hand until finally, it was free!

He took a moment to catch his breath before he freed his right wrist, rubbing the soreness out of them. As quietly as possible, he crept through the house, towards to noise outside. The front door was standing open, he could see Shane's back. Then he saw his parents, the pain in his dad's face as he held onto their mom.

Officer grey watched Shane closly, waiting for a moment when Drake wouldn't be at risk of harm. There was no way he was lettting the guy leave with him, and no chance he was going to let him die here. "Where's Josh, Shane?"

Shane spit, cruelty spreading over his face. "He's tied up inside. He tried to take Drake away from me."

"Do you really care about Drake Shane?" Officer Grey asked.

Shane smiled, his grasp in Drake's hair tightening. "Yeah. That's why I brought him here, I tried to take care of him."

"He's hurt Shane, he needs to see a doctor."

Shane was getting annoyed now. "I know he's hurt, I'm he one who did it to him." He laughed softly. "I've hurt this kid in more ways then you can imagine." He taunted. "I cut him, used him. I broke him down and bent him to _my_ will. My control!" He pulled Drake's head back, leaving his throat bare and defenceless. "I am in control here." He sneered. "You cant mess with my head and trick me into letting him go!"

Drake screamed as he felt the cold teeth of the knife graze his throat, drawing a thin line of blood. It felt like a paper-cut, insanely painful all the while not dangerous.

"That's right," Officer Grey replied, trying to get Shane to calm down. "You have control over this situation Shane. You decide what happens next."

Shane's reply was a sadistic laughter, rising from the depths of his throat like a cackle from Hell. "I know what your trying to do! I'm not stupid, I wont fall for any of it! I'm not letting him go, and I wont rot my life away in a cell for what I did with him!" Shane pointed his knife at Officer Grey, glaring.

Josh saw his moment to move just before Officer grey saw his chance to shoot. Without thinking, Josh ran out the door and lunged at Shane, Knocking him over and sending Drake to the ground next to him.

The next few moments were a sea of chaos. Josh saw officer Grey sprint across the yard as Shane yelled and grabbed for his knife. Josh fought his fear and crawled over to Drake, pulling him into his arms and sheltering him from Shane's anger. Shane wrapped his fingers around the handle of the blade and dove toward Josh, fully intent on killing him then and there. And then he'd kill Drake, neither of them would see another day!

Officer Grey Threw himself onto Shane, careful to avoid the flailing blade as he wrestled it out of Shane's hands and forced Shane onto his stomach. "Lets see how you like handcuffs," He growled as he fastened the metal rings tight against Shane's wrists.

Josh could feel Drake's body shaking as he held onto him. "It's okay Drake, it's over." Josh whispered as he pulled the gag out from Drake's mouth.

"Josh…" Drake looked at his brother, felt his protective embrace and fell into Josh's chest. He didn't want to cry, but he couldn't stop it. Drake squeezed his eyes closed against the world and cried in his brother's arms. All he'd wanted was to keep Josh safe, and to make it out of there alive. Josh had saved him, and now josh was giving him the comfort he'd needed so badly.

Officer grey fished a key out from Shane's pockets while another officer read him his rights and forced him into a car. He approached the brothers quietly, leaving them space. He'd seen the look josh had in his eyes before, on people who became dangerous in their need to protect what was dear to them. He knelled down behind Drake, and spoke softly.

"I'm going to remove those handcuffs now. I won't hurt you, and niether will Shane.

Drake winced as Officer grey unlocked the cuffs and removed them. He could feel his wrists bleeding again, but he didn't want anyone near im. So he wrapped his arms around Josh and chocked back the remaining tears. He was afraid, he didn't know why, but that fear was still there.

Audrey ran across the lawn as soon as one of the other officers told her it was okay. Never taking her eyes off of Drake, she raced toward him as fast as she could, pushing back the dream-like slow motion of it all. She slid to her knees and looked at Josh, who reluctantly loosened his grip on Drake.

Drake looked up at his mom, seeing the tears in her eyes. "Mom…" He cried again as she pulled him into her arms, hugging him like she had when he'd been a little boy. "It's okay Drake," She sobbed as she storked his hair. "I'm here now, I wont let anything happen to you."

Walter locked down at Josh, a smile on his face. "You did good,' He said, pulling Josh to his feet, and then into a hug. "What on Earth were you doing here?" He asked as he held his son close.

"I promised Drake I'd save him," Josh whispered, his eyes burning. "I had to save him."

After five minutes of watching them reunite, Officer grey finally stepped forward again. "You did good Josh." He smiled, extending a hand. Josh shook it, then turned back to Drake.

"He's hurt," Josh said.

"Mr. And Ms. Nichols, we need to get Drake to the hospital. The ambulance is here, you can ride with him."

Drake watched with blurred, heavy eyes as he was lifted into the ambulence. He felt his body being strapped down and the panic rose. But his mom was there, holding his hand, careful not to touch the cuts and bruises. HE turned his eyes toward Josh, and smiled as best he could. "Thank you," He whispered before falling into sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Same as before…

*.*.*.*.

Josh raced down the halls of the hospital, practically dragging Megan by the arm. His parents had sent him to pick her up, so she could see that Drake was okay. But kay was such a vague word. Josh had seen that place where Drake had been kept he had seen the fear and hurt in Drake's eyes as he had lain there, chained to that bed. He didn't even want to imagine what could have happened.

He just wanted to be there, by Drake's side. He needed to protect him from everything that had happened, to e ready when Drake needed him.

"Josh!" Walter waved Josh and Mega down as they raced down the hall, a tired smile on his face. "In here."

Drake was sitting up in the hospital bed twiddling his fingers as he starred at the bandages on his wrists with empty eyes. He was tired and everything about his body hurt. Megan let her backpack fall to the floor as she raced toward Drake, wrapping her arms around him too tightly as she closed her eyes against her tears.

"I knew you'd be okay." She whispered, reluctant to let go.

Megan pulled away from her brother as the Doctor and Officer Grey walked into the room, their expressions worn with false enthusiasm. "Walter, Audrey," Officer Grey nodded. "Can we speak to you outside?"

Drake watched as his parents walked outside of his room. He knew what they were going to hear, that they would know what had happened. His fists clenched as he fought the emotions welling within his gut. He just wanted this to be over with.

The Doctor looked at the Nichols' with tired hazel eyes. He'd seen a lot in his twelve years, but talks like these were always difficult. "Over all, I'd say Drake is pretty lucky," He started. "Almost all of his injuries are minimal and will heal over time. None of the cuts will scar, and nothing was infected. He's dehydrated, and he'll be sore for a few days." He paused. "Drake was raped, his body will heal and his blood work is being tested, but the real damage will be in his mind."

Audrey clenched her fists as tears burned her eyes. "The damage isnt minimal," She said through clenched teeth. "That monster raped him." The word hurt.

Walter turned to Officer Grey. "What's being done to Shane?" He asked.

Officer Grey turned his eyes toward the door to Drake's room. "He'll be prosecuted to the fullest for the kidnapping, and the rape. He's proudly confessed to all of it." His voice held his disgust. "We're trying to get him to confess to the murder of another boy he'd told Drake about. A kid named Billy Terenzo. Shane Archer will never see the outside of Prison for what's left of his life." He assured them.

"There's a woman coming in to speak with Drake," Officer Grey sighed. "Understandably, it's been hard for him to talk to us about what's happened. Her name is Amelia Winterskep. It's a fitting name, the woman is colder then anyone I've ever known. As long as it's okay with Drake, she can't keep you out of the room while she talks to him."

"Thank you," Audrey said, grasping Officer Grey's hand. "For everything you've done."

Megan had moved as close to the door as she could when her parents had stepped outside. She wanted to know everything, because she was still set on getting revenge. She would make the guy who'd done this hurt. Her heart sank when she'd heard the word _rape_, it seemed too unreal. That kind of thing just didn't happen to people like Drake. It couldn't.

"How are you doing?" Josh asked quietly, standing beside Drake.

"I'm okay…" Drake said. His voice sounded strange, everything was strange. "I've been better," He tried to laugh, to seem fine to them.

"Drake…" Josh couldn't think of anything to say. There were so many things he wanted to say, but nothing was right. Finally, he dropped his eyes to the floor, tears splashing on the cold linoleum. "I'm sorry…"

Drake turned to Josh, grabbing his hand. "For what?"

Josh couldn't look at Drake. "This is all my fault, I shouldn't have left you at Cindy's house. I-"

"Josh," Drake said as sternly as he could. "None of what happened was your fault. You saved my life, you got me out of there." Drake forced a smile. "You kept your promise."

Josh wiped away the tears. He'd needed to hear that it wasn't his fault, but he didn't know if he could believe it. "Thanks," He said, looking at the bandages on Drake's wrists. "I want to hurt that guy," Josh said, his voice softer then a whisper.

All three of them jumped when the door opened and their parents walked in. Drake could see in their eyes that they knew, he could feel it burning into his chest when they looked at him.

"Josh, Megan," Walter said, looking at them. "A woman's coming to talk to Drake, you two go wait outside."

Drake waited until they were gone and the door shut before he spoke. "Who's coming?"

"Amelia Winterskep." Audrey said, sitting next to Drake. "She's going to talk to you about what happened…" She squeezed Drake's hand. She didn't want to cry in front of him, she needed to keep strong. "We can stay here with you while she's here, if you want us to."

Drake couldn't look at them, not while they knew. He didn't want to know what they were thinking, what they'd think once they heard him say it. "…I'm sorry…" He whispered, pulling his hand away from his mom and wrapping his arms around his knees.

"For what?" Audrey asked.

He choked on the tears as he tried to hold them off. "For what happened," His voice broke. "For not fighting harder when he took me, for not being able to escape." He looked through his parents, through the walls into an empty void where the world should have been. "For letting him, rape me…"

"None of this is your fault, Drake." Walter said, sitting next to Drake.

"It is," He cried. "I didn't fight enough, I couldn't-" He buried his face in his knees so they couldn't see the tears.

The knock at the door announced the arrival of Amelia Winterskep. She walked in without being invited, and indeed, she looked every bit as cold as her name. She was a short, stout woman of about thirty-five. Her eyes were a cold, emotionless blue, there was no smile on her lips as she introduced herself. From the look of her face, it seemed like she never had.

"Drake Parker, I'm Amelie Winterskep." She looked at his parents, dismissing them as she looked over Drake. "Do you want them to leave?"

Drake didn't like this woman, she was more distant then anyone he'd ever met. He was afraid of being left alone with her. "No," He shook his head.

Amelia sat down on the other side of Drake's bed, folding her legs and resting her notepad on her knees. "Start from the begging." She instructed. "If I'm going to council you, I need to know everything. How you got involved with Mr. Archer, and all the rest."

Drake swallowed hard, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. "It started with my phone…" He said quietly.

"Louder, please." Amelia ordered.

"I was getting messages from a girl I didn't know."

"You mean Mr. Archer?" Amelia interrupted.

"Yeah," Drake nodded. "He was pretending to be a girl," He corrected. "We'd been texting for a couple weeks before he mentioned meeting up at Cindy's."

"That's the prouble with teenagers and phones." Amelia said, her eyes never leaving her notepad. "When it comes to the world around them, they don't think. Didn't you find it strange to be getting messages from a stranger?"

Drake knotted his fingers in his lap, not looking up. "Not really, I get messages from girls all the time…"

Amelia made an unamused sound and looked up at him. "Continue."

As Drake told Amelia about Cindy's house and being abducted, Audrey eyes Amelia with complete dislike. Drake had been through a lot in the last two days, and the woman had no compassion.

"And no one saw, or heard you as Mr. Archer was trying to abduct you?" She asked, skeptically.

"Drake clenched his fists. "There was a lot of noise coming from the house, and He had his hand over my mouth, he was stronger then I was…"

"Is it normal for you to meet people you don't know at underage parties?" Amelia chastised.

"Not really," Drake said quietly.

"Louder, Mr. Parker."

"No." He said louder, trying to keep his voice even.

Drake tried to be calm as he told her about Shane's house. When he'd kicked him, the bathroom where he'd been locked up. About the incidents at breakfast.

"Didn't it occur to you to follow his game rather then upset him, given the position you were in?" She asked coldly. "It might have saved your family the distress of all the photo's and messages he sent."

Drake couldn't answer her. His eyes were burning with tears he was fighting to hold away. He hadn't wanted to hurt anyone. He knew if he tried to speak, his voice would crumble under the weight of those tears.

"Mr. Parker." Amelia said, her voice tainted with annoyance. "Can you answer the question?"

Audrey saw the pain and effort in Drake's face and she snapped. This woman could not treat her son like this. Without thinking she curled her ringers against her fist ahd struck out, hitting Amelia in the cheek. "Can't you see that he's been through a lot?" Audrey growled. "How are you supposed to help him when you're practically scolding him?"

Amelia looked up at Audrey with a cold hate in her eyes. She gently touched her hand to her swolled cheek and put her things in her bag. "Well," She huffed. "If you don't want my help, then you can find someone else to help him though the mess he got himself into."

Amelia stormed out of the room, flustered at Audrey's actions. She'd been told she was cold, even cruel in her methods, but she'd coached many kids through their problems. The only thing she regretted as she stormed down the halls was saying that the boy had gotten himself into the whole mess. As true as it was, she knew her words weren't going to help him cope with any of it.

Audrey didn't think about what she'd one, instead she turned all of her attention toward Drake.. "Don't think about what she said," Audrey said, pulling Drake into a tight hug. "You didn't get yourself into anything. Shane was a sick man, it wasn't your fault."

Officer Grey had seen Amelia storm out of the room and ran in to see what had happened. "Is everything all right?"

Walter walked over to Officer Grey, trying to hide his grin. "She was being 'harsh' with Drake." Walter said, looking over to Drake. "Audrey hit her."

"I'm sorry," Audrey lied, looking at Officer Grey.

"Don't be." He smiled. "I've been waiting for someone to do that for five years."

*.*.*.*.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to get this up, I've been busy, and the computers been acting weird. As usual, if I wrote something wrong, I apologize, I'm not great with professional stuff. Hopefully the next bit will be up sooner rather then later.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I know it's been a while since my last update, life's been crazy and I haven't known where to go with this. As is, I had to re-write this chapter about three times until I was happy with it, and, I still think it needs some work.

~ There was darkness all around him, enveloping him like a thick, body less smog. He stumbled with shaking legs for what felt like hours in search of a way out. A sliver of light to show him the way. Countless times he'd tried to call out for help, only to find that the smog had leaked into his lungs and swallowed his voice. His body trembled and he began to run, he didn't know why he was running, or even why he was so afraid, he just knew that he had to get away.

Far in the distance he saw it, the faint outline of an old, battered door. He reached his hands out as he continued to run. He could feel his heart throbbing in his chest, a familiar ache in his arms and back. He fought the rusted handle until finally, it gave and he rushed into the room, slamming the door behind him. The room glowed with an eerie, fading blue light. Its walls were covered from floor to ceiling with broken mirrors of every size and shape. He looked at the hundreds of distorted, broken images of himself, cringing as the cracks dotted with blood.

He turned toward the door, trying desperately to turn the handle. It wouldn't budge, as if it had been locked from the outside! _Please.._ He pulled as hard as he could, until his hands slipped and he fell onto the floor. Panic set in as he found his wrists bound behind his back.

The figure standing before him was draped in a cloak of the dark smog from outside, starring down at him with a cold smile and blue eyes that glowed with malicious intent. His voice tore through his lungs as he began to scream. _Not again, never again_! The figure descended upon him, that very intent threatening to drown him.

_You'll never escape…_ The disembodied voice laughed, reaching for his throat. ~

Drake felt his voice shatter the silence as he shot awake, trembling and covered in a cold sweat. He looked around the room viciously, searching for any sign of Shane, but there was only Josh. Josh who was sitting in his bed watching Drake with moist eyes.

"Drake…" His voice was quiet as he crawled out of his bed and walked over toward Drake's.

Drake pulled his legs to his chest and buried his face in his knees to hide the tears. "He won't leave me alone…" He whispered.

Josh crawled into the bed, wrapping his arms around Drake. "He cant hurt you now, he's gone."

Drake released his legs and fell into Josh's embrace, hugging him tightly as the tears fell. "I can't escape him Josh, I cant…"

Audrey was sitting at the kitchen table, cradling a cold cup of Coffee when Josh came into the kitchen. "How is he?" She had heard the screams, just as she had the previous three nights.

"Better now," Josh replied, filling a glass with water.

"The Nightmares again?" It wasn't a question she needed to ask. She knew it was the nightmares, he'd been having them since the hospital. Every time he went to sleep he awoke screaming. He was in constant fear of that man coming back.

"Yeah." Josh replied, moving back toward the stairs. "Try and get some sleep, Mom." Josh didn't know what else to say, she got up everytime Drake started screaming, or even when he wasn't. More then once Josh had seen her peering into their room, making sure he was still there.

*.*.*.*.

Drake sat on the couch in his room, curled into a protective shell as empty eyes watched the images on the television. He could feel his eyes blurring as they tried to close. He was so tired, days without sleep weighing on the eyelids. But he couldn't sleep, because if he did, then he would be back. Every time he closed his eyes, or sat in the silence, all of it came back.

He could still hear Shane's voice grating on his ears, could still feel the cold bite of the handcuffs as they cut his wrists. The smell of the house, the silence. All of it still hovered over him. There were no tears as he pushed the thoughts and memories away, he was too tired, too drained emotionally and mentally.

He heard Josh coming up the stairs before he registered that he was home from school. "Hey Drake." Josh walked into the room, throwing his backpack on his bed and walking over to the couch.

"Hey…" Drake answered emptily.

Josh sat down beside his brother and watched him fiddled idly with his fingers. "Did you get any sleep today?"

"Can't sleep," Drake replied. "He's there, every time I try."

"Hey, I'm gonna get something from the kitchen, do you want anything?" Josh asked, trying to be enthusiastic.

"Drake looked up at Josh, and slowly, pushed himself off of the couch. "I'll come with."

Josh smiled, he'd seen the beginning of a grin, that had to be a good sign.

*.*.*.*.

Megan sat patiently in the visitors area of the San Diago Prison visiting room. Shed sworn revenge for what had happened to Drake, and she intended to get it. It hadn't been hard to trick her way in, she knew the right people and had worked out all of the little details over the last week. And now, here she was, waiting for William Terenzo.

William Terenzo was an older man, pushing fifty-four and beginning to show it. He'd been in and out of Prison since the disappearance of his son, Billy. His marriage had crumbled as he and his wife had waited for any news about their son. With nothing left in his life, he'd deteriorated into the highly respected criminal that now sat on the other side of a Plexiglas wall.

Megan geld the corded green phone to her ear, waiting for William to do the same.

"They told me I had a visitor," He laughed. "Who are ye'?"

"My name is Megan Parker, and I have information on the guy who killed your son, Billy."

It took William a moment to reply. He'd always hoped that Billy was alive, though, he'd known. He had always known that Billy wasn't coming home. "What do you know, kid?"

Megan looked around, quieting her voice so as not to be overheard. "The new inmate, Shane Archer."She spit the name. "He raped, and killed your son" It was easier to say then she had thought.

William's face twisted into something dark, and pained Obviously no one had told him anything. "Why are you telling me this?"His eyes narrowed. "And how do you know?"

Now it was Megan's turn to hesitate. It was harder to talk about hat had happened to Drake, difficult to ask of this grieving father what she wanted. "I know, because he hurt my older brother. He didn't kill him, but he did things to him that still have him afraid to sleep." She exhaled deeply. "And I'm telling you this, because you have a right to know. And because I want you to hurt Shane, to make him pay for what he did. For Billy, and for Drake."

The seconds dragged by slowly as Megan waited for a reply. She had little doubt that William would get revenge for his son. Finally, he looked up toward her, his hardened, pained eyes meeting her determined ones.

"Don't worry, the guy'll get what's coming to him, and more." William assured her. "Slow, and painful, that's how we handle his kind in here."

"Thanks." Megan said, her stomach knotting.

"No," William said, stopping her from hanging up the phone. "Thank you. For telling me about Billy. And, take care of your brother."

Megan smiled, a mischievous grin. "I will." With that, she hung up the phone, and watched as William Terenzo was lead away. The knowledge that Shane would hurt for what he'd done was satisfying to her. She sighed. Josh had always said that she was evil, she wondered what he'd say if he knew what she had just done…

**A/N:** I know it's short. What I'm thinking is one more chapter to this story, because, that's about all I feel it can hold within reason to what I originally wanted. Then, maybe, I want to do a second fic, something short that just handles the healing for Drake. General;ly, I write tragedies better then recovery.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song _'I Realize'_, it belongs _to Megan McCauley_.

**A/N:** This is the last chapter for Fatal Obsessions, it's going to set up for the next fic, which I haven't named yet. And, I know, I'm using a song again…I'm finding that I really like music with my FanFiction writing…. That and too much of it just works…

*.*.*.*.

"…_Everyone I thought I could count on, has let me die.__  
__Everyone I thought I could lean on, has made me cry.__  
__Everytime I close my eyes there's nothing there.__  
__Feeling empty is all I have left, there's nothing else to bare…"_

It had been two weeks since Drake had gone home. He had though that being safe in his home would help him keep the nightmares away. He thought that being surrounded by the people who wanted to keep him safe would save him from the pain. Drake had never been so wrong about anything.

Seeing the looks in their eyes reminded him plenty what he had become. A victim, a dirty creature that walked the halls like a plague. Josh was full of undeserved guilt,h t believed that all of it had been his fault. Audrey just wasn't the same. His mother watched him with a fierce protectiveness, but there was sorrow in that fire. How Drake wanted her to know that she hadn't failed, she had done everything she could. He hadn't seen much of Megan, aside from the occasional hug, she was busy trying to keep herself busy. She wanted to keep living. And Walter, he tried to be there, but, he stumbled with words. He didn't know what to do.

Drake's tears were split between the memories of what had happened, and the way his family was drifting through the mess he had brought home. The hope and security he had sought in getting home was shattered, and it was killing him. They should never have known, because; if they'd remained oblivious then their pain could have evaporated when they'd got him back. He could have suffered these memories in silence.

Drake sat against the wall on his bed, his eyes closed as he tried to block out his thoughts. He wanted this empty darkness. When there was nothing, the memories were nowhere to be heard. He couldn't see what he'd done to his family, what he had become. The world was empty static and he controlled the stations.

He didn't think about Shane and his house of torture. School and all of his friends were a distant hum. They were still trying to call, to visit and see how he was doing. He didn't even know where his phone was. In another time, he'd have loved a reason to miss this much school, to just sit in his room and wait for Josh to get home.

Josh was the only person really trying to reach him. He listened to him cry, held him and told him that everything was going to be okay, promising him that all of it was over. Despite all of his unearned guilt he was trying, and Drake loved him for it.

'…_Everything I thought I could see, has disappeared.__  
__Everything I thought I could be, has been drown by fear.__  
__Somehow it seems all I can do, is sit and stare.__  
__Somehow nothing good seems to last, or was it ever there?…'_

The world he had known was gone. Everything he thought he knew had been burned to ashes and scattered across the pages of a life he could barely remember. The way he had seen the world, his life, all of it was altered.

How was he supposed to move forward when he was afraid to sleep? Drake didn't know how much longer he could stay awake. Three days was a long time to sit awake and fight to keep everything away. He was tired, but the fear kept him awake. That same fear made him jumpy. Shadows became clever strangers who wanted to drug him and drag him away. Little sounds were creeping steps and menacing cackles.

He couldn't sleep, hell, he could barley eat without remembering having _things_ shoved into his mouth… The outside world was a monster waiting to hurt and criticize him for what had happened, and what he hadn't done to stop it. So he sat in his corner, fighting exhaustion as he tried to keep everything away.

Drake watched the door, waiting for Josh to come into the room. He could hear the noise downstairs. Everyone was home, Josh would be up soon. As if on cue, Josh entered the room, throwing his backpack down and looking at Drake. There were dark rings under his empty eyes.

"Did you sleep at all?" Josh asked.

"No." Drake moved his gaze away from Josh, back to the window.

"Drake it's been three days, you have to sleep, or, at least eat something."

Drake sighed heavily, hearing his stomach grumble in agreement. "If I sleep, Josh, then it all comes back. I can't control what happens when I'm dreaming, but, when I'm awake, I can hold it back."

Josh starred at him, defeated. He knew that this wasn't the best way for Drake to deal with what had happened. "Drake-"

"Don't apologize," Drake interrupted. "For the last time Josh, it wasn't your fault." His resolve was breaking, tears were close. "Please," He begged. "Stop blaming yourself."

_Stop killing yourself…_ Josh thought as he looked at Drake. "You want something to eat?" Josh asked, hopeful that Drake would try and eat.

"Yeah," His stomach hurt with the hunger. "Sandwich?"

"I'll be back before you know it." Josh forced the smile and left the room.

'…_And I realize, that I've lost my mind.__  
__And I realize, that I am the lie.__  
__It's over, my time to shine.__  
__I'm already dead, so why can't I die?…'_

Drake leaned into the wall, his vision swimming as the fatigue fought to take him. Everything around him was distorted, twisted into mirages of evil. Memories of pain. He bit his lower lip to repress the urge to scream as reality became lost to him. He didn't know what was real anymore.

Tears burned his eyes as his lip began to bleed. He didn't want to cry out, he wanted his family to think he was getting better. He didn't want them to know he was falling. He felt his body fall as he slid into unconsciousness. He couldn't fight it anymore. Drake succumbed to his body's need for sleep. A need so well fought that he was rewarded with empty, black sleep.

*.*.*.*.

Josh watched Megan walked out of the kitchen, smoothie in hand and her old smile on her face. He knew that she was moving on the way they all needed to be, for Drake's sake.

"Hey Megan,"

"Later boob." She said as she continued on.

"Mom," Josh said as he pulled ingredients out of the fridge.

"You're gonna ruin your dinner." She said as she checked the oven.

"It's for Drake." Josh said, seeing the change in her face. "He's getting worse. I think he needs help."

"I know," She sighed, closing her eyes. "Make sure he eats, please?"

Josh dropped the plate when he entered the room. "Drake?" He ran over to Drake's side, looking over him with worried eyes. His heartbeat settled when he realized that Drake was just sleeping. "Don't scare me like that…" He whispered.

*.*.*.*.

"Thank you for seeing us," Walter began as he shook Officer Grey's hand. "We didn't really know who else to go to."

"How is Drake?" He asked. He'd wanted to get in touch with them sooner, but work had overwhelmed his schedule.

Audrey exhaled deeply, looking away from Officer Grey, to the photos of hm and his family. "He's not sleeping, not eating. When he does sleep he screams and wakes up in complete fear of everything. Josh is doing his best, but, he's just a kid."

Officer Grey opened a drawer on his desk, pulling out a small card. "This is the number for the Institution for Young Adults center. They're a small Institution that helps kids who've been through just about everything."

Audrey took the card. "You want us to send him to an Asylum?" She asked, shocked.

"No," Officer Grey assured her. "It's nothing like that. It's more like, well a treatment center. They have Doctors there who talk to the kids, they help them get through their problems. They have an entire Hall for victims of Sexual abuse," He said uneasily. "Drake would be perfectly safe there, able to leave whenever he wanted. Unless he tries to hurt himself, they wont make him stay."

Audrey and Walter looked at the card. They trusted Officer Grey, he;d stayed with them while they'd searched for Drake, he'd help save his life. If he thought these people could help Drake, they would trust him.

"What do we have to do?" Audrey asked Quietly.

*.*.*.*.

Drake awoke gasping, that feeling of hands around his throat too real. He was alone in his room, Josh was downstairs, Shane was gone. He should be safe, but he wasn't. He was breaking, he realized as he looked at the healing cuts on his wrists from the handcuffs. He leaned against the window, feeling the cold glass as it sent chills over his flesh.

He was cold, he was empty save for a collection of painful memories. The Drake he had been was dead, and right now, he wanted the Drake he was to follow.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

**A/N:** That is the end of Fatal Obsessions. Hopefully the follow up Fic will be up soon. My deepest thanks go _to __101spacemonkey_ and _xTommyKnightsGirlx _for their continued support and reviews since the beginning. I adore you two.


End file.
